Heart Full Pretty Cure
by Nanami Yukari
Summary: Hojo Kokone is always changing schools, due to her mother, Hojo Hibiki's job. All of her friends always use her and betray her. Until, she meets Yuezemira Utako, Minamino Kanade's daughter. Join Cure Music, Cure Song, Cure Harmony, Cure Tune, and Cure Note, has they save the world has Heart Full Pretty Cure! Stay Strong, Stay Heart Full Pretty Cure! (Suite Pretty Cure's Daughters)
1. Chapter 1

**Nanami: Kon'nichiwa min'nasan! This is my new fanfic! Yes! It is out a month early! I'm busy next month! So here it is!**

**~Kokone's POV~**

Hi, watashi wa Kokone. Hojo Kokone. I live with my mom, and we're always on the rode because, mom is a musician. So I'm always switching schools about every few months or so. Right now we're in Kanon Town. Mom says she wants us to stay here for good now. I doubt we're gonna stay here.

I'm not gonna try to make friends. They'll just betray me, like all the others. Everyone just wants to be my friend cause my mom is famous and rich. That's all people care about. Fame and money. There's much more to life then that. I walked quietly down the stairs of our house and tried to avoid my mom.

"Have a fun day at school! I hope you make lots of friends! And when you get home we're gonna visit a old friend of mine. She has a daughter your age." Mom said happily.

"Sayonara." I said leaving.

I approached the school and ignored the looks and whispers.

"Isn't that the famous musician Hojo Hibiki's daughter?"

"Yeah, I bet she has a big house."

"And lots of money."

I heard some people whisper. They should mind their own business! I walked inside and came to the class 2-D.

"Oh, you must be Hojo Kokone. Am I correct?" The teacher asked politely.

"Hai" I responded.

"Wait right out here. I'll call you in when it's time to come in and introduce yourself." She said kindly.

"Hai." I said.

**~Normal POV~**

Kokone waited for the teacher to call her in. Then she heard the teacher tell her to come in. She slid the door open and shut it behind her. She walked to the front of the class with a emotionless expression.

"Please tell the class your name." The teacher said kindly.

"Kokone. Hojo Kokone." Kokone said with the same emotionless expression.

"Your seat is right over there next to Utako. Please raise your hand." She instructed, and a girl with short dirty blond hair that curled up at the end, raised her hand and smiled at Kokone.

Kokone quietly walked to her seat and sat down, and flung her hair out of her face.

There were whispers among the classroom,

"Wow, she is so pretty."

"We should hangout with her."

"I bet she's super rich."

"Yeah, and I bet she has a huge house with a swimming pool and hot tub."

"Yeah."

Kokone brushed her brownish orange hair out of her face again.

"Kon'nichiwa, Hojo-san. Watashi wa, Yuezemira Utako. I hope we become great friends!" Utako said to Kokone with a sweet kind smile.

Kokone almost smiled, but stopped herself and replied coldly,

"I'm not interested in making any friends."

Utako's face saddened, but she told herself that she would defiantly become Kokone's friend. Everyone whispered about how cool Kokone seemed.

The day went on, Kokone was the fastest in P.E. and she seemed to show great promise.

She walked home from school not saying a word. She played with her G clef necklace around her neck and put it back in her shirt.

"How was school?" Hibiki asked, with a big smile.

"Fine." Kokone said putting her bag on the table.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit." Kokone said coming back from her room, now wearing a pink shirt and jean shorts.

"Ok, but meet me at Lucky Spoon bakery in a hour." Hibiki told her daughter. Kokone nodded her head in response and walked out the door.

She looked around the bright and happy town.

"I thought this was the town of music." Kokone said to herself. She walked down a path and came upon a old church. She got curious and peaked in side. She opened the door and it creaked.

She walked down the isle and came to a piano. The piano was dust free, and Kokone couldn't resist.

She opened the piano quietly and sat down. She pressed one key. I made a beautiful sound. She closed her eyes and began to play a beautiful melody.

Then she finished the song.

"That was a nice song." A voice said from behind Kokone. She turned around to see Utako smiling.

"I really hope we can be friends!" Utako said kindly. Kokone stood up and said with a harsh cold voice,

"Listen, I said I don't want to make any friends! I thought I made that clear! Get it through your head!"

"G-gomenasai, I-I just, I mean-"

"Ugh! Just stay away from me. Your just like the others. You'll just betray me." Kokone said quietly. Then, there were foot steps heard. The girls got scared and clung to each other. Then, the shadow appeared on the wall, and the girls began to shake. Then the shadow belonged to a cat.

"Aw! Kawaii!" Utako said running over to the cat. She reached down to pick it up and it hissed. Utako jumped and backed away.

Then the cat jumped up on one of the shelves on the wall. Then the cat turned into a girl. The girl had black hair that faded into purple. She had golden eyes, and she wore a black top, and a white skirt with black leggings underneath.

"Hey! Watashi wa Kurokawa Ayane." Then Ayane looked at Kokone's necklace to see that it was a G Clef. Then she looked into Kokone's heart to see also G Clef sealed in tight, hidden deep in her heart.

"Looks like that G Clef in your heart is sealed up tight. I'll still get it." Ayane said. Then she noticed a faint glow in Utako's heart. She saw a G Clef also in Utako's heart.

"Looks like I'm getting two G Clefs." Ayane said hopping down in front of them. The girls backed away, and then another cat fell from the sky.

"Don't do it-nya!" Kokone caught the cat.

She pretended the cat wasn't cute.

"Please don't do it Tone-nya!" The cat said to Ayane.

"Shut up Hummy! This doesn't concern you!"

"Don't talk to Hummy that way!" Kokone screamed letting her kind side get the best of her.

"Kokone." Hummy said looking up at her.

"How do you..." Kokone asked trailing off.

"Anyway, I'll be taking your G Clefs now." Ayane said. Then Kokone's necklace began to glow. Then her necklace turned into a pink bracelet with the G Clef still on it.

Then the same braclet appeared on Utako's wrist, but in a lighter shade of pink.

"What are these?" Utako asked.

"They are the Heart Full Bracelets-nya!" Hummy exclaimed jumping out of Kokone's arms.

"Full Heart? Wha?" Kokone asked confused.

"Heart Full! Pressed the G Clefs and the bracelet will do the rest-nya." Hummy told them.

They did has she said.

Then they both pressed the G Clefs and then held hands and said,

"Let's Sing! Pretty Cure Modulation!" Then they transformed! Kokone had a two piece pink outfit. The top had ruffles that went over her shoulders and the bottom was layers of ruffles with a big pink bow on it. Her orange hair was now a shade of pink. Her eyes also became a lighter blue.

Utako had a white and light pink one piece and she had a style similar to Kokone's.

Then the girls each said their introductions.

"The bright melody of the heart! Cure Music!"

"The words of happiness in the music! Cure Song!"

"Eh?!" The girls said looking at themselves.

"Your Pretty Cure-nya!" Hummy said.

"Pretty..." Music trailed off.

"Cure?" Song finished for her.

"Oh, well. Come on out! Nega Tone!" Ayane shouted and a little pink note turned red and it's happy face changed to a angry face. Then it jumped on the piano and it turned the piano into a monster.

"Fight it!" Hummy told the girls.

"Fight it?!" The exclaimed.

"Negatone!" The monster said swing at them, and Music and Song dodged it.

"Work together-nya!" Hummy exclaimed.

"Work with her?!" Music asked.

They stopped running for a minute.

"You guys are acting like Melody and Rhythm when they first transformed-nya." Hummy said getting a little annoyed.

"Melody?"

"Rhythm?" The girls asked confused.

"That's a story for another time-nya!" Hummy shouted has they begun to run again.

"What should we do?!" Music asked.

"Fight!" Hummy commanded.

"I'm not gonna fight it with her!" Music shouted.

"Negatone!" The monster shouted. They were about to be crushed. Then they all shut their eyes tight, and then heard the sound of a guitar strum.

"Siren!" Hummy shouted. In front of the girls was a girl with lavender hair in a side ponytail, and golden eyes, much like Ayane's.

"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa Cure Beat!" Beat said to the girls. Ayane began to leave.

"Ayane! Get back here!" Beat yelled.

"Shut up mom!" Ayane shouted.

"Please, Ayane! Come back to us!" Beat yelled, at Ayane, who the girls were amusing was Beat's daughter.

"I don't want you to suffer what I suffered!" Beat yelled. She turned to Music and Song and said,

"Please, help me save my daughter."

"How?" Song asked.

"By working together with the power of Pretty Cure." Beat replied.

"Like I told the cat, I'm not working with her." Music said pointing at Song.

"You guys are acting like Melody and Rhythm when they first transformed." Beat said.

"That's what I said-nya!" Hummy exclaimed.

"Who are Melody and Rhythm?!" They girls asked confused.

"We'll tell you later." Hummy and Beat replied.

The Negatone swung at them, and Beat blocked the attack.

"I'm getting tired. Can we hurry this up?" Ayane asked getting impatient.

"Let's finish this thing." Beat told the girls. Song shook her head in agreement, and Music stood there with her arms crossed.

"Please, Music." Song said holding out her hand. Music's expression softened a bit, and she reached for Song's hand. Then she began to pull her hand back. Song reached her hand out even more and mouthed,

'Please.' Music took her hand, and then a wave of happiness came over Music. Then they did a attack,

"Pretty Cure!" "Passionate Symphony!" Then the Negatone was defeated.

The de-transformed, and Ayane disappeared. Beat, who is now Ellen turned to see the girls, and saw they looked like Hibiki and Kanade.

"You girls remind me of... My... Old... Friends..." Ellen said trailing off, with the pain of remembering her old friends hurting her, and causing her heart to sink.

"Huh?" The girls asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ellen said. "It doesn't matter."

"Siren?" Hummy asked seeing Ellen wipe some tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine." Ellen said smiling.

"So, who are you?" Utako asked Ellen.

"Watashi wa Siren, but call me Kurokawa Ellen." Ellen replied.

Utako smiled and introduced herself, "Watashi wa Yuezemira Utako." Utako waited for Kokone to introduce herself had well.

Kokone sighed and said, "Watashi wa... Kokone. Hojo Kokone."

"Your Hibiki's daughter?!" Hummy and Ellen asked Kokone, causing her to take a step back.

"Y-yes, my mom is Hojo Hibiki. Why?" Kokone asked.

"Well, let's start the story from the beginning." Ellen said with a sigh.

**-About... 30 minutes later after Ellen tells them the story-**

"So... Our moms are Melody and Rhythm?!" Kokone and Utako asked.

"Yes." Hummy responded.

"Kokone! Kokone! Where are you? Kokone!" A voice was heard from outside the church.

"Mom!" Kokone shouted running towards the door.

"Kokone! I'm so glad your safe." Hibiki said pulling Kokone in for a hug.

Then Ellen, Hummy, and Utako came out of the church.

"Ellen?! Hummy?!"

**Nanami: See ya later min'nasan! I gotta go write some Truly Happy! Yay! **


	2. Kurokawa Hansuke and Minamino Amane!

**Nanami: let's get right to the story!**

**~Normal POV~**  
Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Kokone, and Utako were downstairs in Kokone's house.  
"I'm going up to my room." Kokone said.  
"Why don't you take Utako with you." Hibiki said.  
"Alone." Kokone said walking up the stairs.  
Kokone entered her room. She sighed. She walked over to her book case and pulled out a picture book. The cover said, 'The Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure' she opened it up to the first page.  
'Happy Birthday Hibiki!  
From, With the help of,  
Nagisa Mepple  
Honoka Mipple  
Hikari Lulu and Porun  
Saki Floppi  
Mai Choppi  
Nozomi Coco  
Rin  
Urara Syrup  
Komachi Nutts  
Karen  
Milk  
Love Chiffon  
Miki  
Buki Tart  
Setsuna  
Tsubomi Chypret  
Erika Cofferet  
Itsuki Popuri  
Yuri  
Kanade Hummy  
Ellen Dory Rery Tiry Sory  
Ako Miry Fary Dodory Lary  
Miyuki Candy (A/N: Candy wrote her name in huge letters.)  
Akane  
Yayoi Pop  
Nao  
Reika  
Mana Ai-chan Sharuru  
Rikka Raquel  
Alice Lance  
Makoto Dabyi

Kokone read the names over and over again. Then she continued reading the story.  
'Once upon a time, there were two friends who both had a passion for music!'  
She looked at the drawing of her mom and the lady, Kanade, listening to a record in the church from before. She flipped the page.  
'One day, when they got to middle school, they waited for each other under the wrong Sakura trees. So, they never met up with each other.'  
See looked at the picture of two girls under different Sakura trees. She turned the page.  
'The girl thought her friend had betray her. But, she was wrong.'  
She looked at the picture of the crying girl who saw her best friend with other people. She turned the page again.  
'The girls never talked to each other after that. Until one day...'  
She turned the page again.  
'The girl, Kanade, was going to listen to her and her old friend, Hibiki's, favorite song.'  
The picture was off Kanade holding a record crying has she walked towards the church. She turned the page again.  
'But, Hibiki was also in the Church. They fought with each other.'  
She turned the page.  
'Then a mysterious girl came. She said her name was Ellen.'  
She looked at the picture of Ellen,  
'_She didn't look much different from the way she looks now._' Kokone thought before turning the page.  
'The girl looked into the girls hearts and saw G Clefs. Ellen wanted to take them.'  
Kokone remembered that was what happen when her and Utako met Ayane. She flipped the page. She read through the book over and over again. She read about when her mother met the other Pretty Cures. She read about the memories her mother had with her friends Kanade, Ellen, Ako, and Hummy.  
'_Do... Do I really want to risk... Losing Utako? Or... Or should I be her friend?'_ Kokone thought.  
"What you reading?" A voice asked.  
"A book about Pretty Cure." Kokone responded. Then she turned around to see to see Ellen sitting on her windowsill.  
"I remember when we wrote that book. We stayed up for hours..." Ellen said.  
"You should go talk to Utako. She looks sad." Ellen said.  
"Why should I? Not like she's my friend." Kokone said.  
"Listen, I know there are a lot of people out there who just want people for their money, popularity, and things they have, but, you should at least give Utako a shot. You might regret it if you don't." Ellen said. "I know this isn't really how you want to act. You don't like your image. I know you aren't really a cold, empty hearted girl. Inside, you are kind warm, and heart full. You should show people who you really are, instead of keeping the real you locked up inside."  
Kokone began to cry. She never thought she would cry ever again.  
"You're right. I just... Didn't want to make the same mistake again." She said through her falling tears.  
"Ok, why don't you go apologize to Utako." Ellen said.  
"Hai." Kokone said. Ellen walked downstairs with her.  
"Where is Utako?" Kokone asked.  
"Oh, she's outside." Hibiki said.  
"Thanks!" Kokone said running outside.  
Utako sat on the front steps with a sad look on her face.  
"Utako."  
"Oh, kon'nichiwa Kokone." Utako said smiling.  
"Gomenasai." Kokone said sitting down with her.  
"Huh?" Utako asked.  
"Gomenasai!" Kokone said throwing her arms around Utako.  
"For what?" Utako asked.  
"Gomenasai, for being cold to you. I really... I really do want to be your friend." Kokone said letting go.  
"We're already friends!" Utako said.  
"I'm glad... That I'm your friend, then." Kokone said with a big smile.  
"That's the first time I've seen you smile." Utako said.  
"Uso?" Kokone asked.  
"Hai, and you look good with a smile!" Utako said.  
Kokone smiled even more.  
"Arigato!" Kokone said.  
Then Hibiki, Ellen, and Kanade walked out.  
"To Major Land!" Hibiki exclaimed pointing to the sky.  
"Uh, Hibiki..." Kanade said. A few people walking down the street looked at them like they were psycho paths.  
"Oh..." Hibiki said.

-In Major Land!-  
"It's... It's all... Gone." Kanade said. Major Land was dark, empty, and quiet.  
"AKO! AKO! AKO!" Hibiki yelled, only to hear the echo of her voice.  
They began to cry.  
"SOUTA! SOUTA!" Kanade cried out her brother's name.  
"Why are you call-" Hibiki asked then got cut off by Kanade.  
"You missed a lot while you were gone." Kanade said.  
"?... Oh!" Hibiki said finally getting it.  
"Who?" The girls asked confused.  
"I'll explain later." Kanade said.  
"We have to search!" Hibiki said.  
"I'm going to my house!" Ellen said.  
"Wait! We're coming too!" Hibiki said.  
They all ran there. There was a light on, and Ellen pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She ran into a bedroom and in the corner there was a scared boy. The boy had light purple hair, and golden eyes.  
"Hansuke!" Ellen said.  
"Mama!" They boy said running towards his mother.  
"Eh?" Hibiki asked.  
"This is my 11 year old son, Hansuke." Ellen said.  
"Mama, they took Nee-chan!" Hansuke said.  
"Tell me what happened." Ellen said.  
"Nee-chan came back while you were gone, and she told me to run, and hide, before they came and got me too. I ran into the hidden cellar in our house, and I stayed there till it was silent. I went to check, and when I peaked through the door I saw them taking Nee-chan, Queen Ako, King Souta, Princess Kotone, and Princess Amane away." He told them.  
"Who were the people?" Hibiki asked.  
"They were some strange looking people. I'm not exactly sure who they were." He answered.  
"Let's search the castle." Kanade said. They ran to the castle. It was dark, and quiet.  
"Alright, let's split up to make the search quicker." Hibiki said.  
Kokone went with Utako and Hansuke, and Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen went together.

-With Kokone, Utako, and Hansuke-  
"Where should we look first?" Kokone asked.  
"I don't really know." Utako said.  
"It's probably best to check the hiding places." Hansuke said.  
"Where are the hiding places?" Kokone asked.  
"Practically every where. I know where they are." He said.  
"How do you know where they are?" Utako asked.  
"I used to play hide and seek here with Kotone when we were little." He responded.  
"Follow me." He said. They followed him down the hall ways. He would occasionally stop, and pull a drape, or push against a wall, or open up a object where a hidden button was. In all of the hiding place, there was nothing but cobwebs, and spiders.  
Then they went down a new hallway. They heard noises, and they all began to shake. Then one of the stain glass window pieces open. They watched and a dark figure jumped down, not making a single sound.  
Before them was a masked person who was only a little taller then Kokone, who was taller then Utako. The masked person had a outfit much like Ako's masked form. But, this form was a little different.  
"W-w-who a-are y-you?" Kokone asked afraid.  
The person didn't say a word. The person turned around and walked away.  
"M-matte!" Kokone hesitated to shout. The person kept walking down the hall.

-With Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen-  
"Hibiki, be careful." Kanade said.  
"Gomen." Hibiki said putting down a glass object.  
Then they heard footsteps. They froze, then slowly turned around.  
"Ako?" They asked the masked person standing before them.  
The person continued to walk down the hallway.  
"Matte!" Hibiki said. The person kept walking.  
"I said wait!" Hibiki shouted running after the person. Then when the masked person turned around, it was to late. Hibiki tackled the person, and Ellen and Kanade walked over to see, Hibiki sitting on top of the masked person. The person tried to get free, but Hibiki wouldn't let the person get away. Kokone, Utako, and Hansuke came and saw Hibiki tackling the person.  
Hibiki pulled off the mask, and reviled a angry girl with curled brown hair, and pink eyes. The girl wore pink lipstick, and pink eyeshadow.  
"Amane?!" Ellen and Hansuke exclaimed.  
Hibiki got off the girl and she stood up.  
"Kon'nichiwa. Ellen, who are these people? Are they to be trusted?" Amane asked.  
"Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa, Hojo Hibiki! And this is my daughter, Hojo Kokone!" Hibiki said introducing herself and Kokone.  
"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa, Yuezemira Kanade. And this is my daughter, Yuezemira Utako." Kanade said. "Oh, and I'm your aunt!" Kanade said.  
"My... Aunt?" Amane asked confused.  
"Hai. Your father, Minamino Souta, is my brother." Kanade said.  
"Oh, then I shall call you Aunt Kanade." Amane said.  
"Amane, where are your parents and sister?" Ellen asked seriously.  
"My parents... I'm not exactly sure. But, when we were being taken away, father knocked out one of the guys, and he told me to escape with my sister. I was able to get out of Minor Land, but when I went to Earth, Kotone... Wasn't with me. I came back here to search the castle. So she must be lost some where." Amane said.  
"We have searched the whole castle and found nothing." Kokone said.  
"If that is so, then my sister should be lost on Earth." Amane said.  
"We have to get to her before Noise does." Hibiki said.  
"Hai." Amane said.  
"Let's go back to Earth." Kanade said.

-At Earth-  
"Amane, would you like to come and live with me?" Kanade asked.  
"Hai. Arigato." Amane said.  
"Ne, Amane, how old are you?" Utako asked.  
"I'm 13 turning 14 next month." Amane replied. (BTW it's like... November durning this.)

"Uso? You look more like you're 16." Utako said.

"Oh, so would you like to go to middle school?" Kanade asked.  
"Hai. That would be good." Amane said.

-Later that day in Utako and Amane's room-  
"I'm so happy we are sharing a room." Utako said happily.  
"Hai." Amane said. Amane looked down at a picture in her hands. The picture was a family portrait of her parents and her sister taken not to long ago.  
"What are you looking at?" Utako asked.  
"A picture of my family." Amane replied.  
"Your sister is so cute." Utako said. In the picture Kotone wore a pink dress, and she had a cute little head band on with a sun flower on it, and she had her hair down to her knees.  
"That must be your father." Utako said.  
"Hai." Amane said.  
"Girls, it's late. It's time for bed now." Kanade said.  
"Hai." The girls said. Amane put the picture down and the girls got in their beds. They drifted off to sleep, thinking about what awaits for them in the future.

Nanami: Done! You like? Good! I'm gonna go draw Amane, and post it on Kokone and Ayane's Instagram! You guys probably think Amane is gonna be a Cure right? Well, she might. Ok, so maybe she will. You already know all the Cure names right? Cure Music, Cure Song, Cure Tune, Cure Note, and Cure Sound! Yup! So... See ya later! And thank you for following and favoriting this story! And thanks for reviewing! You people are all so kind! I'm gonna be busy since it's my last FULL week of school this week! So... The chapter will come out slow from the 10th of June to the 20th of June. Then they will come out really fast! Cause it will be Vacation! And I will get to type has much has I want with out a care in the world!


	3. Birth of the third Cure! Cure Harmony

**Nanami: GUESS WHAT!  
Kokone: What?  
Nanami: I AM MAKING THE DOKI DOKI PRETTY CURE'S DAUGHTERS! I SHALL TELL YOU THE NAMES!  
Mana's daughter is Kokoro/Cure Love  
Rikka's daughter is Hira/Cure Intelligence  
Alice's daughter is Takako/Cure Protect  
Makoto's daughter is Hakika/Cure Smile  
Marie-Ange's daughter is Aiko-Ece/Cure Courage  
You like? Ok good. I know you like! LET'S GET TO LE STORY! AND SCHOOL IS OVER! NO MORE ELEMENTARY! MIDDLE SCHOOL! HERE I COME! RAAAARRRR!**

**~Normal POV~**  
"Let's go!" Kokone said running past Utako and Amane.  
"Wait up Kokone!" Utako shouted and her and Amane tried to catch up.  
Kokone ran to the school and had to wait for Utako and Amane to get there.  
"Next time, please wait for us." Utako said panting.  
"Gomen!" Kokone said.  
They walked inside.  
"I'm going to go check in with the office. See you later!" Amane said winking.  
"See you later!" Kokone and Utako said waving.  
They walked down to their classroom.  
"Alright! Everyone sit down! We have a new student!" The teacher said.  
"Please come in." The teacher said.  
Amane walked in.  
"Yay! Your in our class!" Kokone shouted. Then she realized she said that out loud and mentally smacked herself.  
"You know her Hojo-san?" Everyone asked.  
"Yup! She's Utako's cousin!" Kokone replied.  
"Hai, she's my cousin, Minamino Amane!" Utako added.  
"Wow!" Everyone began to chat and talk.  
"Ok everyone quiet down! Minamino-san, you can sit right next to Hojo-san." The teacher said.  
"Hai." Amane said walking over. She sat down sitting perfectly at her desk.

**-after school!-**  
"How did you like your day, Amane?" Utako asked.  
"I loved it." She responded with a smile.  
Then the sky turned dark.  
"They're here!" Kokone shouted.  
They looked around.  
Then suddenly Amane quickly jumped and did a perfect back flip.  
Ayane was going to try to hit her feet, but Amane jumped in time.  
Amane landed on her feet.  
"Ayane, where is my sister? And my family?" Amane asked.  
"It's that obvious? Your family is being held in captivity, and your sister is, dead." Ayane said.  
"My sister is not, 'dead'! She is lost!" Amane said.  
"No! Your sister is dead!" Ayane shouted.  
Amane made a staff appear in her hands, and put Ayane in a head lock with it.  
"Tell me what happened to my sister! Now, or your losing your head!" Amane yelled.  
"Never!" Ayane said struggling to get free from the angry brunette.  
"Ayane! I'm not fooling around here! Tell me where my sister is! Reach down into the goodness of your heart! I just want to get my family back! And I know you do too!" Amane said tightening her head lock.  
Ayane's soulless eyes softened a bit, and she gave in.  
"Fine." She said.  
They all sat down on a bench.  
"Your sister has been split up into the Fairy Tones. Dory, Rery, Miry, Fary, Sory, Lary, Tiry, Dodory, and Crescendo. You have to find them all to bring her back." Ayane said.  
"Ayane, you should not be fooling around with those Cures." A voice said.  
The voice belonged to two villain. One villain was a older girl, looking about 16, and the other girl was a younger girl looking about 14.  
"I'm High, and this is my younger sister, Low." The older villain said.  
"Not nice to meet you." Low said evilly.  
"Ayane, go back to Noise-sama. Now." High said sternly.  
Ayane winked to the girls and disappeared.  
"Now then, Low, would you do the honors?" High asked.  
"Gladly High. Come on out! Nega Tone!" Low yelled turning a bench into a Nega Tone.  
"Let's go." Kokone said.  
"Let's Sing! Pretty Cure Modulation!"  
"The bright melody of the heart! Cure Music!"  
"The words of happiness in the music! Cure Song!"  
"Go Nega Tone!" Low shouted.  
"Nega Tone!" The Nega Tone shout smacking the two Cures to the ground.  
"Why is this one so strong?" Music asked.  
"Because we made this one. We can make much more powerful Nega Tones then Ayane." High said.  
The Nega Tone beat up Music and Song.  
"Now go for the Princess!" Low shouted pointing at Ayane.  
"Nega Tone!" The Nega Tone shouted hitting Ayane to the ground.  
"That was a piece a cake! Now we can take the music out of this world, and kill the royal family!" Low said.  
"No... I... I just want to live in harmony with my family again." Amane said.  
"Well, your family will be dead soon." High said.  
"No... They won't well all get to live in harmony again!" Amane shouted standing up. Then a red light began to glow from her heart.  
A C Clef was reaviled. Then a Heart Full Bracelet appeared on her hand with a C Clef on it.  
"Let's Sing! Pretty Cure Modulation!" She shouted.  
(I'll make her Cure form soon.) her hair turned red, and her eyes became a lighter pink.  
"Singing all together! Cure Harmony!"  
"Music! Song! Let's go!" She said confidently.  
They all held hands and preformed their new attack.  
"Pretty Cure! 3/5 Heavenly Symphony!"  
They cleansed the Nega Tone and then Low and High left.  
"What's that?" Music asked.  
"Sa." Song said.  
Harmony held out her hands and a pink Fairy Tone landed in her hand.  
"A Fairy Tone!" Music and Song exclaimed.  
"This is Dory, the Fairy Tone of Hope. Cure Melody's partner." Amane explained.  
"Do do!" Dory said, and 2 Music Notes were stored in him.  
"Music *pants* Song *pants* and random Cure *pants* I've been looking for you every where-nya." Hummy said crawling over.  
"Hummy, it's me. Amane. Cure Harmony." Harmony said. Then they all de-transformed.  
"Oh! Amane!" Hummy exclaimed.  
"Hummy! We got a Fairy Tone!" Kokone exclaimed.  
"Nani?" Hummy asked confused.  
"We'll explain on the way home." Kokone said.  
"Ok-nya." Hummy said.  
They went to Utako's house and explained everything to the others.  
"So we just have to get all the Fairy Tones?" Hibiki asked.  
"Yup!" Kokone replied.  
"And Ayane told you all this?" Ellen asked.  
"Hai!" Kokone replied.  
"Is there something wrong Ellen?" Hibiki asked.  
"Why would Ayane tell them all this?" Ellen replied.  
"Sa. But, before she left, she winked at us. And Amane threatened to kill her has well." Kokone said.  
"Do you think it wore off on her?" Hibiki asked.  
"Maybe." Ellen replied.  
"Noise probably will brain wash her again. But this time, he's probably gonna make it stronger. And tell her lies." Amane said.  
"Bingo." A voice said.  
"Low!" Kokone shouted.  
Low walked over to them.  
"Ayane is much more stronger now. And this time, the brain washing was stronger. She will never be good ever again." Low said.  
"Why are you even here?" Kokone asked.  
"Every great villain stalks their enemy." Low said.  
"..." They were all silent.  
"Well, see you later." Low said disappearing.

**-  
Nanami: GUESS WHAT?! The next chapter will be...  
Pretty Cure All Stars Ultra 2: Holy Light and Beyond!  
Yay! It about when the Heart Full meet the Holy Pretty Cures! They Holy Pretty Cures belong to SuperAnimeGirl97! She is my internet BFF! So check her fanfics out! Alright see you later!**


	4. PrettyCureAllStarsUltra2:HolyL ight&Beyo...

**Nanami: THIS IS Pretty Cure All Stars Ultra 2: Holy Light and Beyond! **

**Let's introduce the Holy Pretty Cures! **

**•City•**

**Kyoto**

**•School•**

**Holy Trinity Private Academy**

**•Kingdom•**

**Heaven Kingdom**

**•Royalty•**

**Princess Mary**

**•Mascot•**

**Name: Kokoro**

**Ends Sentences with: -ski**

**Description:**

**She is a little chibi angel with blonde hair & blue eyes. She always wears a pink flowing dress.**

**Personality:**

**She is quiet & shy.**

**Notes:**

**She is the Pretty Cure's support system. She gives messages to Pretty Cure from Princess Mary.**

**•Pretty Cure•**

**Monster: Boseki**

**Team Saying: "We will protect this world that God created. We are Holy PreCure!"**

***All the girls are very religious***

***All the Girls' hair are long in both forms***

**Name: Megumi Yamashita**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: December 31**

**Hair Color:**

**Human - Brunette**

**PreCure - Light Blue**

**Eye Color:**

**Human - Brown**

**PreCure - Blue**

**Alter Ego: Cure Blessing**

**Theme Color(s):**

**Main - Blue**

**Sub - Light Blue**

**Transformation Saying:**

**"The Wonderful Gift God Gave, Cure Blessing!"**

**Attacks:**

**Lucky Gift **

**(She puts her hands together and then a blue light glows from them and she opens up her arms, releasing many blue glowing lights that cleanse the enemy.) **

**Notes: **

**Her twin sister is Inori Yamashita. **

**Name: Inori Yamashita**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: December 31**

**Hair Color:**

**Human - Blonde**

**PreCure - Lavender**

**Eye Color:**

**Human - Blue**

**PreCure - Purple**

**Alter Ego: Cure Prayer**

**Theme Color(s):**

**Main - Purple**

**Sub - Lavender**

**Transformation Saying:**

**"The Wish you Make to God, Cure Prayer!"**

**Attacks:**

**Wishing Grace**

**(She puts her hands together, spins around once and opens her hands up releasing purple hearts.)**

**Notes: **

**Her twin sister is Megumi Yamashita. She is a very kind girl that always puts others first.**

**Name: Kiseki Nonohara**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: March 24**

**Hair Color:**

**Human - Blonde**

**PreCure - Pink**

**Eye Color:**

**Human - Blue**

**PreCure - Magenta**

**Alter Ego: Cure Miracle**

**Theme Color(s):**

**Main - Magenta**

**Sub - Pink**

**Transformation Saying:**

**"The Gifts God Makes Happen, Cure Miracle!"**

**Attacks:**

**Happy Happenings **

**(She makes a heart with her hands and puts her arms above her head and a pink glowing light comes out from the heart shape made with her hands cleansing the enemy.)**

**Notes: **

**She believes in fairy tales. She wants to have her own happy ending.**

**Name: Kizuna Suzumiya**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: February 14**

**Hair Color:**

**Human - Brunette**

**PreCure - Light Green**

**Eye Color:**

**Human - Blue**

**PreCure - Green**

**Alter Ego: Cure Bond**

**Theme Color(s):**

**Main - Green**

**Sub - Light Green**

**Transformation Saying:**

**"The Connection God has with His People, Cure Bond!"**

**Attacks:**

**Bond Chain**

**(A chain of hearts appears & captures the monster. Cure Bond can whip the monster around in her chain anyway she wants.)**

**Notes: **

**Kizuna is a child that loves her friends & family. She does anything she can to protect them. She has a close bond with all of them.**

**Name: Yume Hoshizora**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: January 1**

**Hair Color:**

**Human - Orange**

**PreCure - Red**

**Eye Color:**

**Human - Blue**

**PreCure - Yellow**

**Alter Ego: Sweet Dreams**

**Theme Color(s):**

**Main - White**

**Sub - Purple**

**Transformation Saying:**

**"The Dreams you get at Night, Sweet Dreams!"**

**Attacks:**

**Dream Catcher**

**(She puts her hands in front of her and a purple and white dream catcher appears in her hands and she shakes it and a light bursts out from it cleansing the enemy.)**

**Notes: **

**She is a true dreamer at heart. She's always fantasizing. She is Miyuki Hoshizora's cousin.**

**Name: Tsubasa Kamikaze**

**Age: 10**

**Birthday: December 24**

**Hair Color:**

**Human - Blonde**

**PreCure - Blonde**

**Eye Color:**

**Human - Blue**

**PreCure - Blue**

**Alter Ego: Holy Wings**

**Theme Color(s):**

**Main - White**

**Sub - Blue**

**Transformation Saying:**

**"The Wings You Use to get to Heaven, Holy Wings!"**

**Attacks:**

**Feather Dance**

**(Feathers come out of her outstreched hands & circle the monster, keeping it stuck in it's tracks.)**

**Notes: **

**Her twin sister is Tenshi Kamikaze. She loves to dance. Her & her sister almost died when they were born & they visited Heaven. They were quickly revived & were named Tsubasa (Wings) & Tenshi (Angel) for their miraculus survival story.**

**Name: Tenshi Kamikaze**

**Age: 10**

**Birthday: December 24**

**Hair Color:**

**Human - Blonde**

**PreCure - Blonde**

**Eye Color:**

**Human - Blue**

**PreCure - Blue**

**Alter Ego: True Angel**

**Theme Color(s):**

**Main - White**

**Sub - Pink**

**Transformation Saying:**

**"The Wonderful Being that Protects Heaven, True Angel!"**

**Attacks:**

**Angel Song**

**(She sings a very lovely song that distracts the monster.)**

**Notes: **

**Her twin sister is Tsubasa Kamikaze. She loves to sing. Her & her sister almost died when they were born & they visited Heaven. They were quickly revived & were named Tsubasa (Wings) & Tenshi (Angel) for their miraculus survival story.**

**The villains:**

**Name: Inferno**

**Age: looks about 20**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color:**

**Red**

**Eye Color:**

**Black**

**Notes: A demon. Inferno is another word for Hell.**

**Name: Screech**

**Age: looks about 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color:**

**Dark green**

**Eye color: **

**Yellow **

**Notes: a evil bird lady. When here screech it reminds me of a bird ok?! She won't shut her mouth. **

**Name: Fiend**

**Age: looks about 12**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color:**

**Blonde**

**Eye color:**

**Red**

**Notes: A devil. Since Fiend means devil.**

**Name: Sound Hell**

**Notes: Just that evil glob monster in almost every All Stars movie. You gotta love that glob monster! **

**Nanami: Ok! Let's get to the story! **

**~Kokone's POV~**

"I can't wait!" I shouted.

"I know! It's so exciting!" Utako said.

Amane, Utako, and I started a band! We're called, 'The Heart Full Band of Major Land!' I play the piano, Utako plays the flute, and Amane sings the sound of the heavens! (Amane means sound of the heavens!) We are playing in the Church! We passed out flyers and everything! Hummy said she has her special solo... I don't really know what it is though.

"Kokone! The flyers went all the way from Kanon Town to Kyoto-nya!" Hummy said jumping on my shoulder.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"If the flyers keep spreading we might have to put on separate concerts!" Amane said polishing the piano.

"I know!" I said.

"Minnasan! Can you send up some more polisher?!" Kanade asked. She was cleaning the organs. So she was up really high.

"Ok!" Mom shouted. She got a new thing of polisher and put it on the wooden thing and pulled the rope.

"Wrong rope Hibiki!" Kanade said falling.

"Whaaa!" Mom yelled pulling another rope stopping Kanade right before she hit the ground.

"That was terrifying!" Kanade said catching her breath. Mom sent her back up with a new thing of polisher.

"Siren! Do you need any help-nya?" Hummy asked. Ellen was in her cat form washing the stained glass carefully.

"Sure Hummy!" She shouted. Hummy made her way up next to Siren. Hummy washed the stained glass humming a song.

"Done! Now we have to wash the outside!" Siren said. Her and Hummy made their way down and went outside and we could see them on the other side of the stained glass.

"Um... Utako? Are they're any extra benches?" I asked Utako.

"Why?" She asked walking over.

"Well, this one has a broken leg." I responded showing her one of them had a missing leg.

"Oh, I think so. Put that one outside and I'll go find a new one." Utako said running to the back.

"Here, let me help you with that." Mom said grabbing the other end. We left it outside the Church.

"Found a new one!" Utako shouted. Mom helped us carry it over.

Then in about a hour we were done!

"It's so clean!" I said looking at it.

"It's gorgeous!" Utako said.

"It's has beautiful has a cupcake-nya." Hummy said crying cause it was so beautiful.

"Hummy, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yush." She replied sniffling.

"Let's go eat." Mom said.

**~Normal POV~**

Once they left to go get something to eat, someone who was watching them came out.

"So, they are putting on a show are they? I think I'll make a guest appearance. I'll strum a evil note or two." Ayane said disappearing.

**~Normal POV~**

"Inori! Look out!" Megumi said to her sister who was to busy looking at the flyer to see where she was going.

"Itie!" Inori walked right into a wall.

"Are you ok?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, I was just looking at the flyer for 'The Heart Full Band of Major Land'. I can't wait to go!" Inori said.

"Me too!" Megumi said.

"Kieski, who can come with us right?" Inori asked.

"Yup! I can't wait!" Kieski said.

"What about you, Kizuna, Yume, Tsubasa, Tenshi, can you come with us?" Inori asked.

"Yup!" They all replied.

"When is it?" Yume asked.

"4! So... In... 4 hours..." Inori said sadly.

"4 hours is sooo faaarr awwwaaayy!" Kieski complained.

"I know!" They all agreed.

"I don't think I can wait that long!" Megumi said.

"What are you all talking about-ski?" Kokoro asked flying over.

"We're going to see a band called, 'The Heart Full Band of Major Land' play at a Church later!" Inori said showing Kokoro the flyer.

"Can I go too-ski?" Kokoro asked.

"Yup! Has long has you stay hidden!" Megumi said.

"Ok-ski!" Kokoro said.

**~Normal POV~**

-3 hours later. 1 hour before the concert-

"Alright! I think we've practiced enough." Kokone said.

"We have a hour left!" Utako said.

"Amane, is something wrong?" Kokone asked seeing that Amane looked a little down.

"I just wish my sister was here to play with us... She would have loved doing this." Amane said.

"Does your sister play anything?" Utako asked.

"Hai. Kotone plays the Harp." Amane said.

"And Harp is in her name!" Utako said. (Koto=Harp)

"Hai. Her name means sound of the harp." Amane said.

"She must be really good at playing." Kokone said.

"She is..." Amane said trailing off.

"Don't worry Amane! Let's put all our heart into this concert! And maybe if we play with all our hearts, the Fairy Tones will hear our playing and come!" Kokone said.

"Hai! We have to put all of our heart into this concert! For Kotone!" Utako said.

"For Kotone!" The girls said.

"Girls, don't you agree?" Hibiki asked.

"Huh?" They asked.

"That Ellen should sing the Melody of Happiness in the concert." Kanade said.

"That's a great idea!" Kokone said.

"N-no! I-I could never! I... Uh... Forgot the lyrics..." Ellen said obviously lying.

"Siren, I know you still remember them-nya! You sung it for years-nya! Longer than me-nya!" Hummy said.

"Only if Hummy sings with me." Ellen said.

"Yay!" They all said.

"And Hibiki you have to play the piano!" Ellen said.

"Only if you play the guitar!" Hibiki said.

"F-fine." Ellen said.

"Aunt Kanade, could you sing a part with me?" Amane asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Hibiki said.

"Me?! Sing?! I can't sing!" Kanade said.

Hibiki gave her a look.

"Kanade, you used to sing all the time." Hibiki said.

"Yeah, when we were kids." Kanade said.

"Not just when we were kids." Hibiki said.

"Come on Kanade!" Ellen said.

"Yeah, please mom?" Utako asked.

"Please?" They all asked.

"Fine." Kanade said.

"Yay! Kanade's gonna sing!" Hibiki said.

They practiced a bit more. Then it was finally 4.

"There is a full house." Kokone said peaking through the door.

"I'm so nervous!" Utako said.

"Kanade calm down!" Hibiki said.

Kanade could not calm down.

"Alright! I'm gonna go!" Kokone said.

Kokone walked out and the crowd quieted down. And Utako and Amane followed.

"Thanks for coming minna!" Kokone said.

"Watashi wa Hojo Kokone,"

"Yuezemira Utako,"

"Minamino Amane."

"And we are," Kokone said.

"The Heart Full Band of Major Land!" They said.

"First, please enjoy Kokone and Utako's song, "Passionate Symphony." Amane said and went to the back again.

Kokone played they piano and Utako played her flute.

(It sounded like the first Suite Pretty Cure opening. La la la Suite Pretty Cure.)

Then the song was over.

"Now Amane and my mother, Yuezemira Kanade will sing the sound of the heavens." Utako said and her and Kokone went in the back.

Kanade to a deep breath in and her and Amane sang.

Then they did the rest of the songs.

(The rest)

Kibou Rainbow- Ellen, Hibiki, and Kanade (the 2nd ending for Suite Pretty Cure.)

Improvisation of Happiness- Ellen (Look it up on Youtube. It's such a good song.)

Then it was time for Ellen and Hummy to sing the Melody of Happiness.

Hummy hid behind Ellen when they sang.

When they were about 30 seconds into the song...

**~Normal POV~**

**-the Holy Pretty Cures-**

"All of the songs are so nice." Inori said.

"Hai, they're all so nice..." Megumi agreed.

"I wonder why they're called 'The Heart Full Band of Major Land'..." Kieski said.

"Who knows." Yume said.

"Major Land sounds like it would be something out of a fairy tail..." Kieski said.

"I can see where your coming from." Yume agreed.

"Major Land." They all said.

"Now, Kurokawa Ellen will sing, 'The Melody of Happiness'." Kokone said.

Then 30 seconds into the song...

A loud guitar strummed. And then it was like a wave of sorrow washed over everyone. (It's like in Smile when everyone's happiness is stolen.)

**-The Heart Fulls-**

"What was that?" Kokone asked.

"Sorry to crash! But, I'm making a guest appearance!" Ayane said standing in front of them.

"Ayane!" They said.

"Time to start the Melody of Sorrow!" Ayane shouted.

Then a group of girls woke up from the trance.

"Huh? What happened to everyone?" One girl asked.

"Let's go." Ayane said.

She began to sing the Melody of Sorrow. They all covered their ears.

"What is this?!" The girl yelled.

"Sa!" Another girl yelled.

"Ayane! Stop! Now!" Ellen shouted.

Then the song was over. The world was now soundless. No music played.

"Looks like my job here is done." Ayane said.

"See ya!" She shouted disappearing.

"Ayane! Get back here!" Ellen shouted.

"What are we gonna do-nya?" Hummy asked.

"Sa." Kokone said.

Then there was a loud crash.

"What was that?!" Hibiki asked.

Then some kind of glob monster came through the door.

(BTW all the people uh... Disappeared... Some how. But the Holy Pretty Cures are still there. And Ayane summoned Sound Hell without realizing it.)

"What is that?" One girl asked.

"How are..." Kokone trailed off.

"Transform." Ellen said.

"Nani?" The girls asked.

"Transform now!" Hibiki shouted.

Then suddenly 2 Fairy Tones came flying in.

"Rery!" Kanade said.

"Lary!" Ellen said.

Then they all transformed.

"Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!"

"Let's Sing! Pretty Cure Modulation!"

They then said their introductions,

"Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody!"

"Playing the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm!"

"Playing the spirit's tune, Cure Beat!"

"Suite Pretty Cure!"

"The bright melody of the heart! Cure Music!"

"The words of happiness in the music! Cure Song!"

"Sining all together! Cure Harmony!"

"Stay Strong! Stay, Heart Full Pretty Cure!"

"Wow! Pretty Cure!" Inori said.

"Oh no!" Music said.

"Don't worry. Their Pretty Cures too." Beat said.

"How'd you know that?" Megumi asked.

"1, I can tell cause... All Pretty Cures have this certain familiar feeling when you meet them." Beat said.

"Oh! Like when I ran on stage at Hanasaki Tsubomi and the others fashion show! And when Hoshizora Miyuki ran into me." Melody said.

"Yup! And also... Cause your still here." Beat said.

"Did you say Hoshizora Miyuki?" Yume asked Melody.

"Hai." Melody replied.

"She's my cousin!" Yume said.

"Uso!?" They exclaimed.

"Hai! Watashi wa Hoshizora Yume!" She replied.

"We should probably defeat this thing minnasan." Amane said.

"Right! Transform minnasan!" Megumi shouted.

"Holy Power Up!" They shouted.

"The Wonderful Gift God Gave, Cure Blessing!"

"The Wish you Make to God, Cure Prayer!"

"The Gifts God Makes Happen, Cure Miracle!"

"The Connection God has with His People, Cure Bond!"

"The Dreams you get at Night, Sweet Dreams!"

"The Wings You Use to get to Heaven, Holy Wings!"

"The Wonderful Being that Protects Heaven, True Angel!"

"We will protect this world that God created. We are Holy PreCure!"

"Wow!" Kokone said.

"What Kingdom or Land do you guys protect?" Song asked.

"Heaven Kingdom." Blessing replied.

"What about you?" Prayer asked.

"Major Land." Harmony replied.

"Yup! And this is Major Land's princess and these two are it's Songstresses!" Melody said gesturing to Harmony, Beat, and Hummy.

"Wow! You're a Princess?!" Kieski asked.

"Hai. So is my younger sister." Harmony replied.

"Wow!" Kieski said.

"Uh, minna, let's save the chit chat for later!" Music said.

"What's it doing?" Bond asked.

"I dunno..." Song replied.

Then 4 villains came out from the glob.

"Listen, no one attack the glob." Melody said.

"Why?" They asked.

"Every glob I've ever meet will just absorb our attacks." Melody replied.

"Kon'nichiwa! We're Sound Hell's evil servants. Watashi wa, Screech. This is Inferno, and Fiend. We are here to take over the world. And destroy all music and the holy light itself." Screech said.

"Now, time to get this started." Fiend said.

Screech and Fiend turned their backs toward them and beat their wings, blowing the Cures away. They were separated through out Kanon town.

Blessing, Prayer, Melody, and Music were up against Fiend, at one end of Kanon Town.

Bond, Miracle, Harmony, Rhythm, and Sweet Dreams were up against Inferno at another end.

Holy Wings, True Angel, Beat, Hummy, and Song were up against Screech at another end. Hummy tagged along.

**-With Blessing, Prayer, Melody, and Music-**

"What the hell?!" Melody yelled has they were being chased by a huge violin monster.

"I think it's a piece of the monster that swallowed a violin there fore it was able to take the form of one!" Prayer yelled has they ran.

"Alright! We gotta fight this thing!" Music said.

"How?!" They asked.

"Uh... Keep running!" Music yelled and they kept running.

"Mom, how'd you and the others defeat this thing in the past?!" Music asked.

"Uh... Usually, we get our butts kicked, then one of us says some moving speech and then we all say a part in it, and we gain a new form. And then defeat the glob monster." Melody said.

"I don't think that's gonna help us." Music said.

"Wait! We just have to lead it towards the church!" Melody said.

"Nani?!" They asked.

"How is that gonna help us?!" Blessing asked.

"Just trust me!" Melody said.

"Hey! There are more where that came from!" Fiend yelled. She sent in more monsters. They were trapped.

"Great." Music said.

"We just gotta kick a few down and run toward the church! Ok?!" Melody asked.

"Ok!" They said.

"Let's do this!" Melody said.

**-With Bond, Miracle, Harmony, Rhythm, and Sweet Dreams-**

"What do we do?!" Bond asked.

"We just gotta hit it and kick it! Then attack!" Rhythm said.

"Won't it absorb that though?" Sweet Dreams asked.

"Right." Rhythm said.

"We have simply hit them and kick them and make a run for the Church. That's where the others should be heading." Harmony said.

"Ok." They said.

Then Harmony make a rod appear in her hand.

"Royal Rod." She said.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Miracle asked.

"Hard to explain. It's just something I get from my masked form." Harmony said.

"Huh?" They asked.

"Just forget about it. It doesn't matter right now." Harmony said.

She jumped and swung her Royal Rod at the monster slicing it in two.

"Wow! You- never mind. It can rejoin I guess." Miracle said has the monster went back together.

"What do we do now?" Bond asked.

"We- Run for it." Harmony said running.

"Let's go." Rhythm said running has well. And the others followed leading the monsters towards the church.

Then Inferno sent more and more monsters at them. Stopping the every once and a while, so they had to knock down the monster in their way.

**-With Holy Wings, True Angel, Beat, Hummy, and Song-**

"I'm not gonna fight with just any monsters like the others. I'm gonna fight with my screeching monsters!" Screech yelled.

And a few monsters let out terrible screeches.

"It's so loud! It hurts my ears!" Holy Wings said.

"Hold on! Beat Barrier!" Beat shouted.

The monsters screeches broke the barrier.

"Oh come on!" Beat yelled.

"I know! When I sing, you all run!" True Angel said.

"Angel Song!" True Angel said.

"Let's go!" Song said.

"I'm gonna stay and help Wings with Hummy." Beat said.

"Ok. Meet us at the church!" Holy Wings said.

Song and Holy Wings ran off.

"After them!" Screech shouted sending the monsters after Song and Holy Wings.

True Angel had to stop singing for a second.

"Let us help you-nya." Hummy said.

"You don't have to." True Angel said.

"No. Let's sing." Beat said.

"Sing what?" True Angel asked.

"I'm not sure-nya. But, I'm sure if we work together we can create a new attack together-nya." Hummy said.

"Ok!" True Angel said.

Beat held out her hand and True Angel took it.

They unlocked a new attack that they could preform together, with the help of Hummy.

"Heavenly Trio!" They said. And Beat, Angel, and Hummy sang together purifying the monsters. And defeating Screech.

"Noooo! I'll get you Pretty Cure!" She yelled and then she was turned into a little angel.

"Thank you for freeing me-lu! Maybe we'll meet again some day-lu!" The little angel fly away.

"Sayonara!" She called has she flew into the clouds.

"So the evil servants are really captured angels." True Angel said.

"I guess so." Beat said.

"Let's go catch up with the others-nya!" Hummy said.

"Right!" Angel and Beat said running off.

**-Back with Blessing, Prayer, Melody, and Music-**

"Ok! I don't think running's gonna help." Melody said.

"We gotta try something!" She said.

"Music! Try a attack!" Melody said.

"I only have the attack I can preform with Song and Harmony." Music said.

"No, you have separate attacks too." Melody said.

"Nani?! Alright! Well, I'll try!" She said.

"Pretty Cure! Musical Solo!" She shouted, and send millions of music notes at the monsters. They disappeared.

"I did it!" Music said.

"Now time for her!" Blessing said pointing to Fiend.

"Oh god." Fiend said.

Blessing and Prayer gasped.

"Do not use the lord's name in vein!" Prayer and Blessing said.

"What the hell are you gonna do about it? Huh?" Fiend asked.

They all joined hands.

"This." Blessing said.

"Pretty Cure! Holy Quartet!" They all shouted and send millions of notes with angel wings and halos at Fiend.

"I'll get you back you damn Cures!" Fiend yelled. She then changed into a little angel holding a flute.

"Arigato-an! See you all again someday-an!" The little angel said flying away.

"Let's go!" Melody said. They all ran off to the Church.

**-With Bond, Miracle, Harmony, and Rhythm-**

"Alright! We better defeat this thing! It's now or never!" Bond said.

"Your right." Harmony said. They all stopped running.

"Alright! Miracle attack!" Bond said.

"Pretty Cure! Happy Happenings!" Miracle said. The monsters disappeared.

"That was surprisingly easy..." Miracle said trailing off.

"I'm still here!" Inferno shouted.

"Alright! Let's all attack!" Rhythm said.

"How?" Bond asked.

"Just join hands." Harmony said. They all held hands.

"Pretty Cure! Powerful Chorus!" They shouted.

Then he was destroyed and he turned into a little angel.

"Arigato-ge! See ya again sometime-ge!" The little angel said flying away.

"We have to go meet up with the others now!" Rhythm said running off.

"Right!" They said and ran to the Church.

**-At the Church-**

The Cures all met up.

"Alright let's defeat this-" Melody got cut off has Sound Hell shot her down with a bit of glob.

"Melody!" Rhythm shouted.

"Ah!" Rhythm got hit has well. They were all hit down to the ground.

"I can't... Get up..." Music said.

"We have to... We have to save the world..." Blessing said.

"Your... Your right Blessing..." Music said slowly standing up.

"We have to save the people." Prayer said.

"The music." Song said.

"Everything." Miracle said.

Everyone stood up and held hands.

"Holy Light! Lend us your power!" They all said.

Then they all began to glow.

They powered up, to Holy Light forms.

"Cure Light Blessing!"

"Cure Light Prayer!"

"Cure Light Miracle!"

"Cure Light Bond!"

"Sweet Light Dreams!"

"Holy Light Wings!"

"True Light Angel!"

"Cure Light Melody!"

"Cure Light Rhythm!"

"Cure Light Beat!"

"Cure Light Music!"

"Cure Light Song!"

"Cure Light Harmony!"

"Our Musical Holy Hearts Will Protect This World God Made!"

"Pretty Cure! Holy Light Symphony!" They all shouted, and purified Sound Hell. All the sound in the world was restored. And the sorrow was lifted. They world went back to normal and so did the Church.

**-When everyone in the Church wakes up-**

"To finish off the show we are going to sing our new song! With the help of some friends!" Kokone said and the other came out.

"This is our new song,"

"Holy Light Symphony!" They all said together. They all sang the song together.

Then when the concert was over and everyone left, the others stayed a bit longer.

"Promise we can stay in touch?" Inori asked.

"Yup!" Kokone said.

"Do you think we can meet all the other Cures someday?" Kieski asked.

"Hahahaha! Oh, you aren't kidding... Well... There are like... 40 Pretty Cures... And if they all have daughters that are Cures... Then about 80." Hibiki said.

"Uso?!" They all asked.

"Well, maybe we can at least meet a few." Megumi said.

"Yup!" Kokone agreed.

"Well, we better get going. Sayonara." Megumi said seeing the time.

"Sayonara!" They all said.

**-Later that day-**

"That was a reallllly crazy day. I don't think I can move a muscle." Kotone said.

"Can you eat?" Hibiki asked.

"Yes!" Kokone replied.

"Then I think you can move a muscle." Hibiki said.

**Nanami: Done. I'm tired. And hungry. Well... Next I just have to type a chapter for Nya. Then maybe I can finally rest! Ever since I got out of school I've been typing nonstop. So I wanna rest. I'm making a schedule. Dis is what I have to do. This is also the order new chapters will come out for my fanfics.**

**Nya**

**Heart Flower**

**Truly Happy**

**Tanki**

**Heart Full**

**Alright! Well... See ya later!**


	5. Dark Cure is born! Dead Silent!

**Nanami: Ok, so I'm going to be starting a new fanfiction soon! No it is not Pretty Cure though. It is a second generation for Umi Monogatari! It will be called Umi Monogatari 2: Hātsu Saikai! (Sea Story 2: Hearts Reunite!) I already have all the characters! And if you haven't guessed already, my favorite character is Kanon, so the story will revolve mainly around her daughter. Anyways to the story!**

**~Normal POV~  
-Minor Land-**  
"Tone." Noise called harshly.  
"Hai, Noise-sama." Tone said walking over.  
"Take these. I have turned the powerful Fairy Tone, known has Crescendo, and turned it evil. Here is Nega and a Dark Module. Crush Pretty Cure. Don't fail me." He said and send her away.  
Ayane appeared in the church.  
"Nega, huh? I'll put you to good use." She said.

**-at school-**  
"Kokone! I know you just took some icing off the cake!" Utako said seeing a finger sized chunk missing from the icing on the cake.  
"What makes you think that?" Kokone asked coming out from under the table.  
"1. There is some missing icing. 2. There is some icing on your face." Utako said pointing to the bit of icing on Kokone's cheek.  
"Oh." Kokone said.  
"Here." Utako said giving Kokone a napkin.  
Kokone whipped her face off and threw the napkin away.  
"Hojo-san, Yuezemira-san, the school with be closing soon." A teacher said stopping has she walked by.  
"Ok." The two said.  
They cleaned up and grabbed their bags.  
"Let's go met up with Amane." Kokone said.  
They met up with Amane at the front of the school.  
"Kon'nichiwa." Amane said with a smile on her face.  
"Kon'nichiwa! Wanna go to the Church and give it a quick cleaning?" Kokone asked.  
"Sure! Why not!" Amane replied.  
The three ran to the church. They though it was empty, but to there surprise, waiting for them, was a Negatone made out of a guitar.  
"Min'nasan! Heshin!" Kokone said.  
They threw their bags on the floor and transformed.  
"Let's Sing! Pretty Cure Modulation!"  
They transformed like usual.  
"The bright melody of the heart! Cure Music!"  
"The words of happiness in the music! Cure Song!"  
"Sining all together! Cure Harmony!"  
"Stay Strong! Stay Heart Full Pretty Cure!"  
They all kicked and punched the Negatone a few times.  
"Let's finish this off!" Music said.  
"Pretty Cure! 3/5 Heavenly Symphony!" They shouted and the Negatone was defeated.  
"Hey! The show's not over yet!" Ayane shouted.  
"Ayane!" They said.  
"You three against me." Ayane said.  
"Nani?" Music asked.  
"Nega!" Ayane shouted and Nega flew in.  
Ayane pulled out her Dark Module.  
A dark aura rose around her. She inserted Nega into the Dark Module and said,  
"Let's End The Music. Dark Cure Modulation."  
Then her outfit appeared and so did her shoes and arm warmers.  
Then she held her knees to her chest and purple and black devil wings appeared. Her hair got longer and a bit darker and it went into a different style. And then her cat ears and tail came out has well.  
"When all music and sound is gone. Dead Silent."  
"Dead,"  
"Silent." Song finished for Music.  
"Let's do this." Silent said.  
"Silence Guitar!" She called out and a guitar appeared in her hands.  
"Minor Tune!" She shouted and she played a few chords and it send excruciating pain to it's listeners.  
"What's going?!" Music yelled over the sound of the guitar.  
"I don't know!" Song replied yelling over the guitar.  
Then it stopped.  
"Tone!" Hummy shouted.  
"Ayane!" Ellen shouted running in behind Hummy.  
"Crap!" Slilent said seeing her mother was there.  
She changed back to normal and disappeared.  
"Why did she leave?" Music asked. Then the girls de-transformed.  
"I don't know." Amane replied.  
"Are you three ok?" Ellen asked.  
"Hai." They replied.  
"I sensed a dark presence coming from here." Ellen said.  
"Why did she leave? Has soon has saw you she left." Kokone said to Ellen.  
"I don't know myself." Ellen said.  
"I bet it's because you're the one who can save her." Amane said.  
"Huh?" They asked.  
"When ever Ayane sees her mother she must lift the brain wash." Amane said.  
"So, Ellen is the only one who can reach her heart." Kokone said.  
"Hai." Amane said.  
"So what should we do?" Utako asked.  
"We need to some how get Ayane alone with Ellen, so she can be saved. " Amane replied.  
"How do we do that?" Kokone asked.  
"I don't really know." Amane replied.

**-the next day-**  
"Hey, Utako. What you doing? Stalking someone?" Kokone asked walking up to the girl who was spying on a guy.  
"N-no! Why would I be stalking someone! Heh-heh." Utako said.  
"Oh, Yuezemira-san, Hojo-san. You two better get going soon. The school is closing." The boy said.  
"Oh, yeah! We were just leaving! Heh-heh!" Utako said weakly.  
"Ok! See you two tomorrow!" He said running off.  
"Sayonara Akiosuke-kun!" Utako shouted.  
"So who is this 'Akiosuke-kun'? Hmmm?" Kokone asked.  
"He is Akiosuke Akira-kun. No one! No one at all!" Utako said.  
"Suuuure!" Kokone said.

**-With Ayane-**  
"Get back here you damn Fairy Tone!" Ayane shouted.  
Then she transformed into a cat and jumped on a roof top to catch it.  
"I've got you now!" She said chasing it.  
The Fairy Tone flew to a tree and stuck it's tongue out at Tone.  
"I'll get you!" She shouted jumping onto the tree.  
She changed back to a human and got her coat stuck on a branch.  
"Wha!" She said hugging the tree.  
"Hey! Do you need any help?" A voice asked.  
Ayane looked down to see a boy her age. He had brown hair that was a bit curled, and bluish purple eyes. It was Akira.  
"I… uh…" she said trailing off.  
"Wha!" She shout has her coat ripped and she fell right on top of him.  
"A-ayane! W-what are you doing?!" Utako shouted.  
Her, Amane, and Kokone ran towards them.  
"I, uh got stuck and a tree and fell!" Ayane said.  
"And why are you on top of Akiosuke-kun?!" Utako asked.  
"Because he was in my damn way!" Ayane shouted.  
"What what what what what what what what what?!" Utako shouted.  
"Shut up shut up shut up!" Ayane shouted. She stood up and walked over to the three.  
"Nothing was happening! I was just trying to catch a Fairy Tone and my coat got caught on a tree branch, and this damn idiot got in my way, and my coat ripped and I fell! That's it! So shut up and don't talk about this!" Ayane said and disappeared.  
"Huh? Where did that girl go?" Akira asked waking up.  
"Oh! Akiosuke-kun! Are you alright?" Utako asked helping him up.  
"Hai. But there was a girl here before and she was caught on a branch. I tried to help her, but she ended up falling. Did you see her?" He asked.  
"Hai! She said she was alright, and we said we'd help you!" Kokone said.  
"Oh, good. I'm glad she wasn't hurt." He said.  
He picked up his bag and headed down the sidewalk.  
"See you on Monday!" He said waving goodbye.  
"Ok!" The three shouted.  
"Do you think Akiosuke-kun likes Ayane?!" Utako asked tearing up.  
"No! He was probably just worried about her!" Kokone said putting a arm around Utako to calm her down.  
"Uso?" Utako asked.  
"Uso." Kokone said.

**-  
Nanami: Does Akira like Ayane? Hm? We shall see! And will Ayane be saved? Who know! Oh, and Nega and Dead Silent's pictures will be added to the story cover soon!  
Kokone: to answer your questions Nanami,  
1. Pretty obvious!  
2. Yush, obviously!**


	6. A Unforgettable Meeting!

**Nanami: Ok! So I'm now adding the Doki Doki's daughters AND the Suites! Yay! I really wanna do when they meet the Live Life cures first! Sorry! I just reeeaaallly want to! But I won't. I'm just gonna do the Heart Fulls first!**

**~Normal POV~**  
Ayane walked down the street looking for Nega Tones.  
"Seriously this is ridiculous. They can't keep sending me out to do this stuff. I gotta rest too ya know." Ayane said to herself. Then she bumped into someone and fell over. Ayane changed into a cat.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Tone shouted at no one. She looked around confused. "What the hell?" She asked. then she continued down the sidewalk.

"Don't squeeze it-" Utako said has icing went all over the cake.  
"Opps." Kokone said seeing the cake was messed up.  
"It's fine." Utako said with a sigh. Then suddenly they heard a scream.  
"Is there a Nega Tone?!" Kokone asked running over with Amane and Utako.  
"No!" Hibiki said. Next to Hibiki was a lady with magenta hair and purple eyes.  
"Kon'nichiwa!" She said.  
"This is our old friend Nozomi!" Kanade said.  
"Hajidemaste!" Utako said.  
"Nice to meet you as well! Oh, and this is my daughter, Aiyuki!" Nozomi said introducing her daughter.  
"Kon'nichiwa!" Aiyuki said.  
"So why don't you girls go socialize or go to the Church or what ever." Ellen said.  
"Ok!" Utako said.

**-At da Church after they introduced theirselves-**  
"So Aiyuki, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself!" Utako said.  
"Ok! I'm the princess of Palmier Kingdom! And a Pretty Cure!" Aiyuki said.  
"Eh!?" They asked.  
"I'm a princess as well." Amane said.  
"Really?!" Aiyuki asked.  
"Hai." Amane said. Then suddenly the door creaked open and the girl all let out little screams.  
"A cat?" Aiyuki asked. Then the cat changed into Ayane.  
"Ayane!" Kokone said.  
"Hey! You're the girl I bumped into earlier! You gotta watch where you're going next time! Who the hell are you anyways?!" Ayane asked.  
"Kokoda Aiyuki! Hajidemaste!" Aiyuki said.  
"Well then, Aiyuki, Take this has you're only warning. WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE WALKING!" Ayane shouted and turned and walked away.  
"Ayane! You aren't escaping that easily!" Amane said turning into her masked form. Has soon as Ayane turned around she was put in a head lock again.  
"Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything!" Aiyuki said.  
"Yeah! Listen to her!" Ayane said struggling.  
"Ayane. You are to come back to us. Now." Amane said.  
"Like hell I would!" Ayane said and Amane tightened the head lock.  
"Ayane! Now!" Amane said.  
"Amane, just let her go." Kokone said.  
"No! This could be our chance." Amane said.  
"Kokone, Amane's right." Utako said.  
"I guess so." Kokone said seeing her point. Then Ayane grabbed onto Amane's staff and managed to get free. Then a little music note flew past Ayane. She grabbed it and it turned into a Nega Tone.  
"Let's go! Everyone transform!" Kokone shouted.  
"I'll transform too." Aiyuki said taking out her Cure Mo.  
"You're a Cure too?!" Utako asked.  
"Hai! Of course I am! I am the daughter of the legendary warrior, Cure Dream." Aiyuki said.  
"No way! So that's how our parents know each other. They were all legendary warriors." Kokone said.  
"Alright! Cut the damn cit chat!" Ayane shouted.  
"Right. Transform." Kokone said.  
"Pretty Cure! Metamorphosis!"  
"Let's Sing! Pretty Cure Modulation!"  
They transformed. Then they all said their introductions.  
"The power of hopes and dreams! Cure Hope!"  
"The bright melody of the heart! Cure Music!"  
"The words of happiness in the music! Cure Song!"  
"Sining all together! Cure Harmony!"  
"Stay Strong! Stay, Heart Full Pretty Cure!"  
"After them Nega Tone!" Ayane shouted and the Nega Tone charged at the girls.  
Hope kicked the Nega Tone over, but it hit her back.  
"Itie! My poor fluffy tail." Hope said dusting off her big fluffy tanki tail. Then the Nega Tone picked her up by her tail.  
"Itie! My tail! Again! Put me down!" Hope shouted trying to get away. "Itie! My tail! My tail! My tail! My tail!"  
"Ne! Need some back up!" A voice said.  
"Crimson!" Hope shouted.  
"Pretty Cure! Sweet'n'Sour Links!" Lemon shouted has she whipped the Nega Tone with her attack causing it to drop Hope.  
"It hurt my tail. I will get you for hurting my tail you damn jerk! NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY, MESSES WITH MY TAIL!" Hope shouted. "ATTACK MIN'NA!"  
"Hai!" Music said.  
"Pretty Cure! 3/5 Heavenly Symphony!"  
"Pretty Cure! Flowing Waves!"  
"Pretty Cure! Peppermint Disks!"  
"Pretty Cure! Sweet'n'Sour Links!"  
"Pretty Cure! Flaming Goal!"  
"Lumanic Hurricane!"  
"PRETTY CURE! LOVELY DAYDREAM!"  
Then the Nega Tone was defeated. They all de-transformed. But when Aiyuki de-transformed to was in her Tanki form.  
"I need some ice on my tail-yuyu." Aiyuki said rubbing her big fluffy tail.  
"Alright. Let's bring you to the bakery." Kokone said picking Aiyuki up.  
"Arigato-yuyu." Aiyuki said.  
"What ever." Kokone said.

**-at the bakery and after the introductions-**  
They all walked back to the bakery and Aiyuki got some ice on her tail.  
"So who's Ayane~yuyu?" Aiyuki asked Kokone.  
"Well… Ellen." Kokone said.  
"Ayane's my daughter. I'll just tell the story from the beginning. I used to be evil when I thought I was betrayed by Aphrodite when I was your age. Then when I turned good, Noise wanted to get revenge on me for betraying him. So then, I came to Earth when I heard Noise was back. But, when I got to Earth, I found out that while I was gone… Ayane was taken and turned evil. Just like I was she was told we all betrayed her." Ellen said.  
"That's terrible~yuyu." Aiyuki said holding the ice on her tail.  
"Hai. It is. But we are going to save her!" Kokone said.  
"Right!" Utako said with her hopes rising has well.  
"Uh sorry to be a bother but can you guys help me out?" Kanade said.  
"Sure! We'll all help!" Nozomi said standing up.  
"Good. I have way to many orders." Kanade said before disappearing into the kitchen again.  
After a while through the door came Hansuke and Hummy.  
"We are reporting back~nya!" Hummy shouted.  
"From what?" Kokone asked.  
"From eating~nya!" Hummy said.  
"And from searching around Major Land." Hansuke added.  
"Great! Oh, this is Kurokawa Hansuke! Ayane's younger brother!" Kokone said.  
"Siren!" Hummy shouted jummping on Ellen's shoulder.  
"Hummy! You almost made me mess up!" Ellen said.  
"Gomen~nya." Hummy said with her ears lowering a bit.  
"Siren?" Ran asked.  
"Hai. That's Ellen's real name. But when she's in her human form her name is Kurokawa Ellen. Ellen is actually Siren a former songstress of Major Land." Amane explained.  
"Ne, if Ayane is Tone and Ellen is Siren, what does that make Hansuke?" Kokone asked looking at Hansuke.  
"Good question." Utako said.  
"That makes Hansuke," Amane said and Hansuke changed into a cat.  
"K-Key." Key said a bit embarrassed.  
"Aw! Kawaii!" Utako said.  
"Do you think Hummy has a human form?" Kokone asked Amane.  
"I don't know myself." Amane said. Then all the girls looked at Hummy.  
"Hmmm." They all said.  
"Hi." Hummy said.  
"Ne, Ellen does Hummy have a human form?" Kokone asked.  
"Not that I know of no." Ellen replied.  
"Is it possible for her to have one?" Amane asked.  
"Possibly." Ellen replied.  
"Hm. I wonder what Hummy would look like as a human." Aiyuki wondered out loud. They all pictured Hummy has a human. Then they all did the: (-.-;) face.  
"Ne, girls. It's time to go." Nozomi said.  
"Eh?!" Aiyuki, Ran, Sweets, Ichigo, Kanon, and Juice said.  
"It's that late already?" Aiyuki asked.  
"Hai." Nozomi replied.  
"Ok. Well I hope we can see each other again! And maybe you'll meet all the other Cures!" Aiyuki said.  
"Oh! Yeah! We already met some others! The Holy Pretty Cures!" Kokone said.  
"I can't wait to meet them! Oh, and we've meet the Heart Flower and Truly Happy Cures!" Sweets said.  
"Oh my god! I forgot to tell you!" Nozomi shouted shaking Hibiki.  
"Nani?" Hibiki asked. Nozomi whispered in her ear. "Eh?! I-Uh-Eh?!" That was all the speechless Hibiki could say.  
"I know." Nozomi said.  
"Nani?" Kanade asked.  
"I'll tell you later." Hibiki said.  
"Ok… oh and listen very well to what I'm about to say. This could depend on your lives." Ran said.  
"N-nani?" Kokone asked getting scared.  
"Do not get Emiko mad." Ran said remembering how scary Emiko was.  
"Who?" They all asked.  
"Emiko is one of the Truly Happy Cures." Aiyuki explained.  
"Oh! And speaking of Emiko's mom, Reika…" Nozomi said and whispered into Hibiki's ear again.  
"NANI?!" Hibiki exclaimed.  
"Nani?" Ellen asked.  
"I'll tell you later too." Hibiki said.  
"Ok, let's go girls!" Rin said and they all said their good byes and left.  
"So Hibiki what were you gonna tell us?" Kanade asked.  
"Ok. Ellen, Kanade, you might wanna sit down." Hibiki said and the two got scared and slowly sat down.  
"Miyuki and Reika… married villains." Hibiki said quietly.  
"NANI?! Who?!" Ellen and Kanade exclaimed.  
"Miyuki married that Wolfrun guy and Reika married that creepier Joker." Hibiki said.  
"That makes me wonder if any of the other married villains too." Kanade said.  
"Oh god." Ellen said. "I'm a little scared to see the others now." Ellen said. Then everyone began to laugh.  
"Yeah, I'm a little scared too." Hibiki said between laughs.

**-  
Nanami: OMFC. GUESS WHAT!  
Hibiki: *sighs* what?  
Nanami: IRA AND RIKKA! THAT'S WHAT! Ok so I read da fanfiction, 'Understanding' and it's about Ira and Rikka and has you know it's not continuing. BUT! This amazing creature of life right here is making a continuation! But it shall not be put on fanfiction. Unless I ask the author for permission. And also… it's kinda embarrassing.  
Rikka: Wait, what are you doing?!  
Nanami: Rikka. Come here. I want to tell you something.  
Rikka: *scared* what?  
Nanami: I know you love Ira~!  
Rikka: *blushing* N-nani?  
Nanami: Ok that is all see you later! And the reason why this is on here and Issho Ni is because you people never go read Issho Ni when I tell chu to.**


	7. Kotone's Reincarnation! Koto!

**Nanami: blah blah, there will be no Umi Monogatari 2, and I just need to tell my Truly Happy people, Moonlight will be born in chapter 25. And I will be doing next generation Splash Star, and possibly Fresh. Not doing Futuari wa cause someone already has and we are kinda friends I guess so I wouldn't wanna do that to them, and forgive my typos cause I'm typing really fast right now cause I just want to get to the story. And also I drew a Ira and Rikka fanart! It's on cure wild's instagram!**

**-  
~Normal POV~**  
"YES! WE GOT ALL THE FAIRY TONES!" Music shouted jumping up and down has the Fairy Tone landed in her hands.  
"We still have to get Crescendo." Song said and Music stopped jumping.  
"Oh right." Music said discourage. They all de-transformed.  
"Let's get and tell them all we got another Fairy Tone." Amane said. Kokone and Utako shook their heads and they all walked to Lucky Spoon.

"We got another Fairy Tone!" Kokone said bursting in.  
"That's great!" Hibiki exclaimed. Then suddenly the Fairy Tones all began to glow.  
"Nani? What's going on?" Kanade asked.  
"I don't know." Ellen said. Then the fairy tones all released a light and then when they stopped letting off the light, there was a glowing object left on the table.  
"What is it?" Utako asked. Then it stopped glowing and sitting there was a huge orange egg decorated with music notes. Kokone poked it and it cracked.  
"Kokone!" Utako shouted. The egg continued to crack until it was completely open. And sitting there was a baby. A little fairy baby.  
"A fairy baby?" Hibiki asked. The baby had light orange hair and cute little wings. She had chocolate brown eyes and she had a bib with a music note. The baby rubbed her eyes and looked around her.  
"Kyuapi? Koto?" She said looking around her.  
"No way. Is that baby…" Kokone trailed off.  
"Kotone?!" Everyone exclaimed looking at the baby.  
"It seems to be a reincarnation of her." Amane said.  
"What does that mean?" Kokone asked.  
"It means we need to get Crescendo to turn her back to her proper age." Amane replied.  
"And to get Crescendo we need Nega." Hibiki said.  
"And Nega is with Ayane." Kanade said.  
"So to get Crescendo, we need to get Ayane." Ellen said.  
"That'll be pretty tough." Kokone said. Then they all drew their attention to the baby again.  
"Koto?" The baby said confused.  
"If she's really Kotone, then why don't we ask her what her name is." Kokone said. She leaned in and asked, "What's your name?"  
"Koto." The baby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"So we call her Koto I guess." Utako said.  
"But, how do you care for a fairy baby?" Kokone asked. They all thought. Then Hibiki snapped her fingers.  
"I got it!" Hibiki exclaimed.  
"What is it?" Kanade asked.  
"Remember those two fairy babies?" Hibiki asked.  
"I think… what were their names…" Ellen said trailing off.  
"Uh… Ai and Chiffon." Kanade said after thinking a bit.  
"Didn't they use their transformation devices to care for them?" Hibiki asked.  
"Yeah. So…"Ellen said trailing off.  
"Kokone. Let me see your Heart Full Bracelet." Hibiki asked. Kokone took hers off her wrist and gave it to her mother. Hibiki examined it.  
"I don't see if we're suppose to insert anything." Hibiki said has she turned it over.  
"Maybe there is some kindove item we need." Kanade said. Then Koto tugged on Amane's shirt.  
"What is it?" Amane asked picking Koto up.  
"Kyuapi." Koto said holding out a little item.  
"Arigato Koto." Amane said taking it from Koto. "Try this." Amane said handing the small item to Hibiki.  
"Where do I put it?" Hibiki asked.  
"Let me try." Kokone said. Hibiki handed her the Bracelet and small item. Kokone tried putting it on the music note. It fit into place and began to glow. Then a little baby bottle with a music note on it appeared.  
"Koto!" Koto exclaimed. Amane took the baby bottle and fed Koto.  
"Awwww!" Utako said with hearts in her eyes. Then through the door came Hansuke and Hummy.  
"WE ARE BACK~NYA!" Hummy shout and jumped onto Ellen's shoulder.  
"We didn't find much." Hansuke said has he walked over. Then he notice the girls all crowding together gushing about something. "What is it?" Hansuke asked. Kokone and Utako walked out of the way letting him see the fairy baby in Amane's arms.  
"Is that Princess Kotone?" Hansuke asked.  
"Hai. This is her reincarnation. Her name is Koto." Amane explained. Koto looked at Hansuke and smiled. She flew out of Amane's arms and hugged Hansuke.  
"Awwwwww!" Utako gushed.  
"It's not that cute." Kokone said resisting the cuteness.  
"Yeah! I'm the cutest thing ever~nya!" Hummy exclaimed. They all laughed.  
"Yes Hummy, you are pretty cute." Amane said after she finished laughing. Then Hummy's stomach growled loudly.  
"Kanade, can I have a cupcake~nya?" Hummy asked putting on her please face.  
"Sure Hummy." Kanade said before pulling a cupcake out. She gave it to Hummy and it was gone in a few seconds.  
"Can I have seconds~nya?" Hummy asked putting her please face on again.  
"Sure. But don't have to much. You don't want to get sick." Kanade said has she handed Hummy another cupcake. Hummy ate up the second one in a few seconds.  
"Speaking of food, I believe it is dinner time." Kokone said has she stared at the cakes.  
"Kokone, you are NOT having cake for dinner. Again." Hibiki said strictly.  
"But, but, but… it's cake." Kokone said putting on her please face.  
"No, cake for dinner." Hibiki said.  
"Fine." Kokone muttered putting on the (￣3￣) face. Then she began to mutter about how delicious the cake looked under her breath has she pressed her face against the glass and stared at the cake drooling.  
"Um… Kokone?" Utako asked.  
After a few seconds Kokone snapped out of her cake filled trance, "I'm sorry, what?" Kokone asked not daring to take her eyes off the cake.  
"Just… just forget it." Utako said and she walked over to Amane. "Think Kokone has found her soul mate. Cake." Utako whispered.  
"Yes, it appears so." Amane said with a little worried giggled has she watched her friend drool over the cake.  
"Will she be ok?" Hansuke asked a bit worried.  
"Hopefully." Utako replied has they watched Kokone fog up the glass has she pressed her face against the glass again has she stared at the cake and drooled.  
"Cake." Kokone said slowly has she licked her lips.

**Nanami: Ok, that was short, but I don't got nothing else.  
So since this was so very short, I shall give you a preview for Live Life Pretty Cure! Enjoy!  
-**  
"By the way, watashi wa, Saotome Kokoro! Hajidemaste!" I said.  
"Watashi wa, Shukaku~shuka! You're partner!" It said. My what? Then suddenly a monster and a girl came crashing threw the window.  
"Are you ok?!" I asked running over the girl.  
"Smile! This is Heart's daughter~shuka!" Shukaku said flying over.  
"There is no way she can be a Cure. She can't be Heart's daughter." The girl said harshly.  
"Um… who is Heart?" I asked confused.  
"Kokoro! Transform!" Shukaku said turning into a object that resembled a cell phone.  
"Huh? How?!" I asked.  
"With the Lovead~shuka!" Shukaku said. Does she mean the object from before?  
"This thing?" I asked pulling it out of my pocket.  
"Hai!" Shukaku said. Then suddenly I knew what to do. I put the Lovead in place.  
"Pretty Cure Love Link! L-O-V-E!" I shouted has I spelled out Love on the thing. Then I began to glow.  
My hair grew longer, and went up into two curled buns and had ponytail attached to them. And a outfit appeared on me. My eyes turned light green and my hair was a strawberry blonde.  
Then I posed and said, "Warm feeling of the heart! Cure Love!"  
Then I looked at myself in amazement. "Eh?!" I shouted.

**-  
Wow! Still so very short! Another preview? Ok! Your wish is granted! You want a preview for the next generation Splash Star?! Ok!  
Hibiki: Uh… who are you talking to?  
Nanami: no one. (;_;) anyways! The preview! It's not even fricken started yet! So um… I don't even have the names. (._.) i'm a fail. So um… how about another preview for the first chapter of Live Life?**

**-**  
"And Nee-chan." She said before leaving.  
"Nani?" I asked. She pulled out 5 cards.  
"Take a pick." She said holding them all out. I pulled out one.  
"A spade." I said.  
"Hai. Now pick again." She said. I pulled out a 2 of hearts this time.  
"Pick one more time." She said. I pulled out a 3 of diamonds.  
"You already have the smiling spade. And you are the loving heart. The intelligent diamond is next." Bunny said before collecting her cards and disappearing.  
"How does your sister know all that about Pretty Cure~shuka?" Shukaku asked. Then Bunny appeared again.  
"Maybe I hear things sometimes…" Bunny said trailing off and disappearing again.  
"That was about Pretty Cure?" I asked.  
"Hai! The intelligent diamond is next~shuka!" Shukaku said.  
"Ok! Let's do our best to find her! But first I have to clean out Sharu's cage." I said shrugging.  
**-  
Ok so see chu later min'nasan!**


	8. Ayane's Day Out!

**Nanami: Ok. Let's get right to the story my people!**

**~Normal POV~**  
Ayane walked down the sidewalk searching for notes. Every once and a while she would think she saw something out of the corner of her eye and quick turn around. After a while of looking, she decided that was enough for the day. She turn to go back but bumped into someone, falling over.  
"Hey! Watch where your going!" Ayane said harshly.  
"Gomenasai." A voice said and a hand was held out to her. She looked up to see Akira.  
"Hey! Your that guy!" Ayane said standing up and pointing at him.  
"Oh, hi again. I'm glad you were ok." He said with a smile. Ayane just stood there not knowing what to do.  
"W-well, I better get going." She said and pushed pass him and continued down the sidewalk. He chased after her and caught up.  
"Matte, uh, what's your name?" He asked. She stopped walking. Turned to face him.  
Looked him right in the eye and said rudely, "Kurokawa Ayane."  
"Kurokawa? It sounds familiar…" he said trying to think.  
"My mother is Kurokawa Ellen. I have a little brother, Hansuke." She explained.  
"Oh, yes, I've heard of them before." He said with a smile. Ayane glared and then continued walking.  
"Matte!" He said again.  
"Nani?!" She asked rudely.  
"I wanted to know if I could treat you to something. I felt like I caused you trouble last time." He said.  
'Treat me?! Does he mean… like a date?!' Ayane thought her eyes wide and a slight blush spread across her face.  
"I-I, I don't know if I can-" he cut her off.  
"No, please, I incest! I've caused you so much trouble, this is the least I can do." He said.  
'He won't let it go. I might has well get this over with.' Ayane though and let out a sigh.  
"I guess. But, where to?" She asked still slightly blushing.  
"I was thinking Lucky Spoon. It's a really nice bakery my friend's family runs." He explained. (Ayane doesn't know Utako's family runs Lucky Spoon.) "It's a bit of a walk from here, but-"  
"It'll do." Ayane said. She followed him down the sidewalk. They passed a band playing on the sidewalk.  
"Why do they play music? It's useless." Ayane said stopping.  
"Music is not useless. It's something that people enjoy. It brings them together. It can make you feel better when you're down. Music is a wonderful thing." He said kindly. Ayane's memories of her family came back. It was painful. She put her hands on her head and grunted at the pain, bending over.  
The memory was of when her mother was teaching her and her brother how to play the guitar. Ayane had learned to play a little bit before Hansuke started, so Ayane would help him out sometimes.  
"Are you ok?!" He asked trying to help her.  
"Y-yeah. I-It's nothing." Ayane said standing back up, trying to push the memories out of her head. But she couldn't. Tears started in her eyes.  
"Ayane, are you sure-"  
"Yeah. I just… remember something. I-It d-doesn't m-matter. L-let's just go." Ayane said and continued down the street. He caught back up with her.  
"Are you sure? You can talk about it with me if you want." He said.  
"It doesn't matter I'd rather not talk about it." She said. She could tell he was really worried and wouldn't let it go.  
"I just remember something about my family, ok?! We don't talk anymore so… I hate to remember them." She explained.  
"But… they're your family. How could you not talk?" He asked.  
"We are just on different sides." She replied.  
"Different sides?" He asked confused, not knowing she means Major Land and Minor Land.  
"Just forget about!" She said harshly and continued. He followed her. Soon they had got to Lucky Spoon. Akira opened the door for Ayane.  
"Oh! Welcome Akiosuke-kun… and… Ayane?!" Utako exclaimed.  
"So- er- Utako?!" Ayane exclaimed, so used to calling her Song.  
"What are you doing here with Akiosuke-kun?!" Utako asked.  
"Why are you here?!" Ayane asked.  
"I asked you first!" Utako said.  
"Well I'm not answering!" Ayane said.  
"I'm not answering either!" Utako said and they crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other.  
"I guess you two already know each other." Akira said with a sweat drop.  
"Utako, what's all the commotion- Ayane?! I'm gonna call the others over!" Kanade said quickly leaving the room. Then through the bakery door came Amane.  
"I'm home- Ayane. What a lovely surprise." Amane said clutching her bag.  
"Well, see ya bye!" Ayane said bolting for the door.  
"Not so fast!" Amane said grabbing her in a head lock.  
"Amane, please don't kill Ayane- actually… kill her kill her kill her kill her now!" Utako said.  
"Um, Yuezemira-san, what's this all about? What did Ayane-san do?" He asked. Utako froze in anger  
'AYANE-SAN?! Why is he calling her by her first name and me by my last?! Ayane!' Utako thought has she clenched her fists.  
"Let me go!" Ayane said struggling. She was almost out of the head lock when Ellen burst through the door.  
"Ayane!" Ellen exclaimed.  
"Shit!" Ayane said and got out of the head lock, just threw the window, glass shattering.  
"Ayane! Don't you swear!" Ellen shouted waving her fist in the air.  
"I'm going after her!" Akira said and ran out the door.  
"Akiosuke-kun!" Utako said, but it was to late he was running after Ayane, they were already out of sight.  
Ayane sat down under the tree, (from da other chapter) and then noticed red liquid dripping from her arm. A piece of glass was stuck.  
"Ayane-san!" A voice shouted. She looked over to see Akira.  
"You again." She said annoyed.  
"Are you ok?" He said.  
"Yeah."  
"Huh? Your arm." He said sitting down next to her and taking her arm.  
"Hey what are you- itie!" Ayane shouted wincing at the pain has he pulled out the shard of glass.  
"It looks pretty deep." He said. He pulled out a cloth from his pocket, and wrapped it around her cut and tied it. She looked at it.  
"You might wanted to change that in a few hours or so. And don't do much with your arm. The cut may worsen." He said.  
"You know a lot about this stuff it seems." She said still looking at the cloth wrapped around her arm.  
"My parents are doctors, so they've taught me most of this stuff." He explained. She turned towards him and stared. "The sun is setting already?" He said standing up. Ayane looked at the sky. The sun was low in the orange sky.  
"Yeah. It is." Ayane said quietly.  
"Well, I better get going." Akira said.  
"O-ok." Ayane said standing up.  
"See you around." He said waving with a smile.  
"See you." Ayane said quietly, knowing he was to far away to hear. She watched him disappear into the distance. She looked down at the clothe around her arm. Then at the sky. She out her arm down and disappeared back to Minor Land.

**-in Minor Land-**  
"Well, Ayane, it seems your loyalty doesn't really belong with Noise-sama after all." Low said seeing Ayane appear.  
"Shut up. What do you know anyways? You're only a kid." Ayane said crossing her arms and turning her back.  
"Hey! I'm old enough to know that you're falling for that boy. Aren't you?" Low said putting one hand on her hip.  
"That's none of your business. Now piss of little brat." Ayane said.  
"Hmph. Fine. But you better watch what your doing. Remember… your loyalty lies with Noise-sama. Remember what happens when you betray Noise-sama." Low said before disappearing.  
"Little brat. What the hell does she know? Why would I be falling for that stupid human?" Ayane said. Then she realized her hand was clenching the cloth.  
'Do my loyalties really lie with Noise-sama? What about my heart? What about… me? Where is my place? Where is it really?'

**-  
Nanami: Ta da! Ellen is gonna pretty pissed when she finds out Ayane sweared!  
Ayane: Don't you dare tell her Nanami!  
Nanami: heh-heh! I might! Well, Kokone might.  
Ayane: KOKONE!  
Utako: *sits in emo corner and grows mushrooms*  
Nanami: Utako! Stop growing mushrooms in other people's corners!  
Utako: Gomen. But Ayane like Akira and he probably likes her back! My life is over!  
Nanami: *face palms self* well in other news, March now has a rape face. Well, on my instagram, cure_marchh. Yeah. I posted one of those creepy pics they have of the Smile Cures and the Bad End Cures and I was trying to figure out which was creepier and I decided it was Bad End Sunny. But then I said that Bad End March and March both have them rape faces on. So then Miyuki-chan was like: XD and Sunny was like, So I'm scary? ;_; ((what about peace?! Her eye is creepy!)) so I was like, yeah she is pretty creepy too. They are equally scary! But March and Bad End March just have them rape faces.  
Nao: Excuse me?! Rape face?! You have that face on half the time!  
Nanami: Nao! That hurts me! Oh, and go see the pic on March's instagram. Marchh. Not March. Marchh.**


	9. PrettyCureAllStarsOnStage Doki DokiSuruN...

**Nanami: ok so I wrote half of this and then added the first part. And I would like you to meet my amazing internet friend… Sakura-chan! (Watanabe Naomi) so you better go check her fanfics out or I might have to skin you alive.  
Kokone: she won't.  
Nanami: course not. Anyways… so. Hi. Uh… Middle School starts September 4 and I'm terrified for a few reasons.  
1. I don't understand le schedule.  
2. I have a mean science teacher who told one of her students to go smoke a pip once.  
3. What if I don't have enough time for fanfics?!  
Also… I forget. Huh. Oh well. I have more things to tell you! Almost all my fanfics are now rated T! Haha! Look out Kasai! Ayane better watch out too! Hehe. Same with Ran. And Emiko. And Nanami, Rein, Meiko Himatori, Amvia, Blythe, Naki, Utako, Hakika! Oh! And I remember now! I have to get my blood drawn! TToTT the pain! Oh the pain! And I have to get like 3 shots! *bursts into tears*  
Hibiki: *comforts Nanami* There there. It's ok. Besides, you will probably be murdered by a few people.  
Nanami: *cries even more*  
Naomi: Uh… Hibiki you probably shouldn't tell her that.  
Hibiki: But it's the truth!  
Naomi: What she doesn't know can't hurt her.  
Nanami: f*ck you guys. Anyways… oh! And Hanabi (I do not own Hanabi) hehe, so… I know your little secret! Hehe! Don't kill me!  
Ayane: You dirty dirty 12 year old.  
Nanami: Yes. Yes I am very dirty Ayane. Now then how about we get to the story? Wait! So the title is On Stage! DokiDoki Suru Ne! Which means, On Stage! Your Heart Is Pounding! I got the name when I was singing Makoto's song, Songbird! So to the story!**

**~Normal POV~**  
"Ne! Ne! Yumi!" Naomi exclaimed jumping up and down in front of Yumi.  
"What now?" Yumi asked.  
"Let's go to this bakery! Ppplllleeeeaaaassseeee!" Naomi said showing her the flyer. Yumi sighed, and looked at Sayuri, Meiko, Eri, and Kaori. Knowing Naomi most likely would find a way to make them go, they gave in.  
"Why not?" Yumi said.  
"Yay!" Naomi exclaimed happily. "Can we go now~?" Naomi asked.  
"Sure." They all replied.  
"Yay! Let's go!" Naomi said running.  
"Woah! Matte Naomi!" They all shouted running after her.

**-At Lucky Spoon Bakery-**  
"Hibiki. Do you know what happened to the bowl of butter cream frosting?" Kanade asked seeing Hibiki hiding a empty bowl behind her back.  
"No." Hibiki replied slowly.  
"Ok. Let's see. I put down a bowl of freshly whipped butter cream frosting… right here. I left to go get the cake out of the oven. I come back to frost the cake. There is no frosting, nor bowl. You are standing right here holding a empty bowl behind your back. With butter cream frosting on your nose." Kanade said pointing to Hibiki's nose.  
"… I've been framed!" Hibiki exclaimed licking the frosting off her nose.  
"Uhuh. You've been framed by the bowl of frosting who ate it self." Kanade said starting on some more frosting.  
"I have! That bowl of frosting framed me! It wasn't me!" Hibiki said dramatically swaying back and forth.  
"Just get back to work frosting face." Ellen said walking by with a cake to be put out on display. Then the door opened and the girls walked in.  
"We're back!" Kokone said.  
"Welcome back. And Kokone… your mother has been framed by a bowl of frosting for the millionth time." Ellen said putting the cake on display along with the other beautifully decorated cakes. Kokone face palmed herself.  
"Of course she has." Kokone said.  
"Ne… min'na, I know I've asked you this a bunch of times… but… do you think Akira and Ayane like each other?!" Utako asked with a sad face on.  
"No no. Akira is just being nice to that little twit." Amane said rocking Koto in her arms.  
"Koto?" Koto asked.  
"Yes, Koto. Ayane is a twit." Amane said to Koto. Koto stared in confusion.  
"Uh… ok then." Kokone said. Then the Bakery door opened and a group of 6 girls entered.  
"Wow! The cakes look so good!" Naomi exclaimed wiping the drool of her mouth.  
"Koto! Koto!" Koto exclaimed flying out of Amane's arms.  
"Koto!" Kokone exclaimed jumping to grab Koto before she blew their cover, but tripped and fell on her face.  
"Itie." Kokone said rubbing her head.  
"Are you ok?" A out stretched arm asked. Kokone looked up to see a pink hair girl.  
"Oh! Uh, yeah I'm fine." Kokone said putting on her cool, and a bit rude appearance on.  
"Kokone!" Utako whispered nudging her in the arm.  
"What?" Kokone asked rudely.  
"Stop being so rude!" Utako whispered.  
"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. Uh… watashi wa Hojo Kokone." Kokone said introducing herself. Naomi smiled.  
"Hajidemaste! Watashi wa, Runtarou Naomi! Lemme guess, that flying baby is a Fairy Baby? Am I correct?" Naomi asked pointing at the Fairy Baby who was flying into the kitchen.  
"Oh. KOTO YOU GET BACK HERE!" Kokone shouted running after the Fairy Baby into the kitchen. Then there were the cat cries of Hummy, and the screaming of Kanade.  
"Koto! Please don't ruin Aunt Kanade's cakes!" Amane shouted running into the kitchen. Then there was the sound of a metal object bashing on heads and then silence. Then Amane walked out cradling her sister's reincarnation in one arm, her staff in her other hand.  
"Now that that's all taken care of… Kon'nichiwa! Watashi wa, Minamino Amane! Hajidemaste!" Amane said sweetly and made her staff disappear.  
"Uh… are they ok?" Yumi asked. Utako peaked inside to see them all piled on top of each other.  
"I think. But Hummy might be dead." Utako said.  
"No! I'm ok~nya! At least I think I am~nya!" Hummy shouted from under the pile. Then they all got up.  
"Yeah we're ok too thanks for asking." Ellen said.  
"Ne, I'm so sorry if I'm being rude, but, can I ask you all something?" Amane asked in her usual princess like manner.  
"Sure." Naomi replied.  
"Are you 6 all Pretty Cures?" Amane asked cradling Koto in both arms. The six girls froze up. Then Naomi unfroze.  
"Wait. Are you all Pretty Cures?" Naomi asked. Then everyone unfroze.  
"Hai. We are Heart Full Pretty Cure. We should all properly introduce ourselves. Watashi wa, Princess Amane of Major Land. The land of music. I'm am the daughter of former Cure, Queen Ako, and my father, Utako's uncle, King Souta. This is my sister. Well, her reincarnation. She is Princess Kotone. Oh, yes, and I'm Cure Harmony." Amane said.  
"You already know my name, and I'm part wolf and I'm Cure Twinkle!" Naomi exclaimed.  
"Oh! Now I know who you are!" Hibiki said smirking remembering something she had heard from a certain little bird… *cough cough* Nozomi *cough cough*! "Just forget what I said." Hibiki said sighing seeing no one catching on.  
"Ok. Well, you know who I am. Nothing special. I'm just Cure Music. That's it." Kokone said a bit rudely.  
"Kokone, show some pride!" Hibiki said.  
"What pride? I think I lost my pride when you started claiming you were framed by a bowl of frosting." Kokone said.  
"… It wasn't me! It was the frosting!" Hibiki exclaimed.  
"Well, Watashi wa, Yuezemira Utako, Cure Song! Hajidemaste!"  
"Watashi wa, Taylor Yumi! Cure Brilliant!"  
"Watashi wa, Oshiro Sayuri. Cure Sparkle."  
"Watashi wa, Midorikawa Meiko. Cure Courage!"  
"Watashi wa, Yuurei Kaori! Cure Shine!"  
"Watashi wa, Sakagami Eri. Cure Glitter."  
"We're Ultra Happy! Pretty Cure!" Naomi exclaimed.  
Then suddenly, there was a loud crash in the kitchen. They all looked at each other then ran into the kitchen to see a cat.  
"Tone?!" The Heart Fulls exclaimed.  
"Urgh! I was gonna sneak up on you all!" Tone said and turned into her human form.  
"Anyways, not nice to meet you all. I already know who you are. I heard your stupid little intros. Watashi wa Kurokawa Ayane. Dead Silent." Ayane said evilly smirking. "Oh, and I have a little present for Utako!" Ayane exclaimed.  
"W-what?" Utako asked scared. Ayane bent over and put her face in Utako's.  
"Well, let's just say there will be no more jealously." Ayane said evilly smirking. "I better get going… time's ticking." Ayane said turing into a cat and jumping out the window.  
Once she landed in the ground she turned human. She looked at the scar on her arm from the glass. She reached into her pocket, and tightly clenched the cloth she had gotten from Akira.  
"Hmph." Ayane huffed.

**~Ayane's POV~**  
"I'll show them my loyalty does lie with Noise-sama. By getting rid of Akira." I said. I have a plan. I'll knock him out, and then let him be devoured by the darkness. This is the perfect plan!  
'Where do I find him? The school!' I thought and hid in the trees ready to drop the knock out gas. I saw him coming, and when I was sure he was under the tree I was in, I dropped the thing. Big mistake. I ended up breathing some in, and getting woozy. I fell down the tree instead of climbing. Lying on top of him, the gas got to me and I blacked out for a bit.

**~Normal POV~**  
The 9 girls walked by the school, but something caught Kokone's eye.  
"Ne… is that Ayane and Akira?!" Kokone exclaimed.  
"Eh?! I'm gonna fricken murder Ayane! That damn little pip!" Utako said.  
"Min'na, let's watch in the bushes!" Meiko said.  
"Yeah!" Kokone agreed and the got in the bushes.  
"I'm hiding in the tree." Amane said jumping up onto the lowest and sturdiest branch.  
"Yes, a tree view does sound nice." Eri said getting in the tree along with Amane.

**~Ayane's POV~**  
Waking up, slowly, I lifted my head to see his face a inch or two from mine. Soon, I found myself with my eyes closed. Our lips a few centimeters from touching. I could feel his warm breath against my face. I moved a bit closer. Now our lips were about to touch. They slightly brushed… then I pressed my soft lips against his warm lips without thinking of the consequences. He woke up in the middle of the kiss… and I'm pretty sure he started to kiss back. But before I noticed the jealous monster, Utako, standing there pissed off, we kissed a few more times. Then once I noticed Utako…  
"U-U-Utako! I-I, uh-" I hesitated.  
"Oh, Utako, my dear cousin… it was getting interesting!" Amane said jumping out of the tree we were under and Eri followed.  
"E-Eh?!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah, Utako. It was kinda fun watching them make out." Kokone said coming out of the bushes with Meiko, Naomi, Yumi, and Kaori.  
"But, but, but, they were making out! And Ayane is the enemy!" Utako said breaking down; heartbroken.  
"I can see Utako's point. But! I agree with the others." Kaori said siding with the fact that it was interesting and fun. I didn't know what to do. So I got off him, and we stood up. I dusted off my short white skirt, and began to sneak away while Utako broke down and fought about how I shouldn't be kissing him.  
"Matte, Ayane." Akira said going after me. I blushed and clenched my fists.  
"L-listen! You're wrong if you think that meant something! I-I don't like you." I said cruelly.  
"Well… I like you." Akira admitted hoping I would admit it too. I blushed.  
'H-he likes me?! What do I do?!' I thought.  
"I-I still don't like you." I said flatly.  
"Ayane… I know you aren't telling the truth. Please." Akira said, knowing me all to well now.  
'If I ever tell the truth… punishment. I will be punished for disobeying Noise-sama.' Before I knew it I was on my knees crying.  
"Ayane." Akira said worried trying to comfort me.  
"I… I just can't." I said through my tears.  
"You can't what?" He asked confused.  
"Tell the truth. I… I can't." I said, my tears increasing.  
"I already know how you feel. You just need to admit it to yourself first." Akira said, my eyes soon locked on his. He wiped my tears with the back of his hand. Soon… we kissed.  
"AYANE!" I heard Utako shout again. I turned my head to see, and got tackled.  
"Amane! Head lock her!" Utako said. Amane's staff appeared in her hands.  
"Gladly." Amane said, and put me in a tight head lock.  
"Ah! Lemme go you crazy bitch!" I said struggling, and found myself gasping for air after using my language.  
"Amane, you're taking it a bit to far…" Meiko said seeing me gasping for air.  
"Minamino-san… you really may want to stop." Akira said.  
"Yeah. I don't really want my head taken off." I managed to get out. 'Everything… is getting a bit… blurry.' I thought and I ran out of air. Kokone and the others managed to get Amane off me. But I must have got whacked it the head… everything went black.  
But… I had a dream while I was unconscious. It was about the day I was turned evil…  
**~Dream~**  
"Mom, where are you going so early?" I asked half asleep standing at my bedroom door in my warm lavender pajamas.  
"Just… out. No where important. Take care of your brother while I'm gone." Mom replied and left. I remember having a feeling in my chest that didn't want her to leave. I felt like something was going to happen. I wanted to burst out crying at the feeling. It hurt. I watched her disappear into the distance. I ignored the feeling and got dressed for the day. Hansuke had woken too.  
Then suddenly, there was a terrible noise that pierced our ears with pain.  
"Hansuke! Get in cellar! I'll be back! Don't move!" I shouted once the noise had stopped. I watched my brother hid in the secret cellar. Mom. I hope you're ok. I ran outside, only to be grabbed by two very strange people.  
"The Royal Family is also caught." One of the people whispered. Queen Ako, King Souta, Princess Amane, and Princess Kotone are caught too?! What's even going on?! Then more of the strange people came over, and they had the Royal Family. Then I watched as King Souta bashed one of the guards in the head and the Princess were able to get away. Then I was taken to somewhere. I was in a dark room, still held my the guards.  
"Ellen. This is revenge for leaving me last time." A voice said.  
'Mom? What did she do?' I thought. But then I black out. I woke up. My memories gone. The only thing I remembered was hating music and anything that had to do with it. Love was stupid. But now… love is something… so sweet, but so bitter.  
**~Out of the dream-Normal POV-When Ayane got knocked out~**  
Amane's staff whacked Ayane on the head, and she fell, but when she landed in Akira's arms… she turned into a cat.  
"Nani?!" Akira asked confused. Then suddenly there was a loud crash.  
"Oh god dammit, don't tell me Hajin is here!" Meiko complained. Just then Hajin teleported behind Meiko, put his hands on her shoulders pulling her closer to him and he whispered in her ear,  
"You're mine." Meiko freaked out and blushed pushing him off.  
"What the hell was that for?!" Meiko asked really pissed.  
"What? I just wanted to scare you." Hajin said causally.  
"Akira, you take Ay- er, Tone some where safe. Meiko, Eri, Kaori, go with them. We'll handle things here." Amane commanded.  
"Hai." Akira said and he, Meiko, Eri, and Kaori ran off.  
"Min'na. Transform." Amane said after they ran off.

**~Ayane's POV~**  
"Ayane… Ayane." I heard a voice say waking me from my dream. I opened my eyes slowly to see a face, that seemed some what bigger.  
"Akira…" I said blinking. Then when I yawned… I meowed. What. Am I a cat now?! I looked at my hand- er, paw. Oh no! My cover is blown!  
"I-I can explain! I-I-" I cut myself off and turned back to my human form.  
"Ayane, what happened back there? You turned into a cat, and a monster appeared." Akira said. Oh no… Low and High probably found out! No no! Now I'm in even more danger! And so is Akira! No no! This can't be happening! I quickly stood up.  
"Matte, Ayane! Please explain." He said. I sat back down and took a deep breath in and out.  
"Listen, I'm not from Earth, I'm not human. I'm from Major Land. I was born a cat. Not a human. I do have a human form. I was suppose to be a songstress, but, then Major Land got attacked and I was taken away, and turned evil. That's why I hate music. All I know is that I'm evil now because Noise-sama is getting his revenge on my mother and Pretty Cure." I said tears flowing down my cheeks.  
"Ayane." He said hugging me. "It's ok. I don't think your evil. I'm not really sure I understand it all much… but I'll do my best to help."  
"Thank you." I said and we kissed. Ok. So maybe we didn't kiss… we made out… his lips pressed against mine, and mine against his. Who ever thought I would be sitting here in his room making out. Then I heard the door crack open.  
"KAORI! I know you're there!" I said stopping, and the door opened.  
"Sorry. You guys just look sooooo kawaii!" She gushed. I blushed. "Anyways, Kokone said I should take you to see your mom when you wake up." Kaori said. I automatically bolted for the window.  
"Get her!" Kaori exclaimed and then Meiko and Eri came into the room and grabbed me.  
"Good job!" Kaori said giving them a thumbs up.  
"To Lucky Spoon!" Meiko exclaimed. And we left Akira's house, but I gave him a confused and awkward goodbye wave and he did the same.  
"Uh… can you put me down now?" I asked.  
"Nope. Not till we get to Lucky Spoon." Meiko said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Cause you'll just make a run for it." Eri said. I grunted.  
"Come on. People are staring." I complained.  
"No." Kaori said flatly. I grunted again. Soon we came to the Bakery. We entered.  
"Welcome to Lucky Spoon-" Kanade said cutting herself off.  
"Hi." Kaori said.  
"Is Kurokawa Ellen here?" Meiko asked.  
"Help me." I mouthed.  
"Hey, no talking." Meiko said smacking my butt hard (wut? Don't your friends do that to you?)  
"ITIE! What was that for?!" I asked.  
"Punishment." Meiko said.  
"Uh… yeah. Ellen's here." Kanade said awkwardly. She disappeared into the kitchen. Then she came out with mom.  
"Ayane!" Mom exclaimed.  
"Ok. I'm letting you go in… 3… 2… 1." Meiko said dropping me on the floor.  
"Itie!" I said hitting the floor.  
"Ayane!" Mom said hugging me.  
"Let go of me." I said flatly.  
"Ayane! Don't talk me that way." Mom said in a threatening tone.  
"Sorry." I said. Not really.  
"I can't thank you girls enough for bringing my daughter back." Mom said to the others.  
"No prob." Meiko said.  
"Yeah! Really! It was pretty easy! She softened up a lot today! She didn't attack anyone once! Probably cause she was- mhmhmmm!" Kaori said has Meiko put a hand on her mouth.  
"Remember what Kokone said. Don't tell Ellen." Meiko whispered.  
"Fine." Kaori said.  
"Don't tell me what?" Mom asked raising a eyebrow.  
"Nothing…" we all said slowly.  
"Spill." Mom said.  
"… Ayane was making out with Akira!" Kaori said pointing at me. Gee thanks Kaori. I'm dead now.  
"Kaori!" I said harshly.  
"What? I couldn't keep quiet! It was eating away at me inside!" Kaori said.  
"Urgh! I'm gonna tear you to pieces!" I said about to tackle her.  
"Please, Miss Tone. Explain." Mom said. I'm screwed! She only calls me Tone when she means serious business!  
"Uh… so maybe… uh… we kissed… which lead to a few more… please don't kill me!" I exclaimed.  
"Why would I kill you?! I'm so happy for you! But I might have to give that boy a little talk though about how not to hurt you or he will be murdered." Mom said hugging me. I let out a nervous laugh.  
"Ok." I said.  
"I'm so glad you're back with us." Mom said wiping tears off happiness from her eyes.  
"Mom." I said.  
"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy. I'm sure your brother will be too. Oh! Speaking of him… where is he?" Mom asked.  
"He fell asleep when he was taking care of Koto." Kanade said from behind the counter pointing to the chair in the corner, where Hansuke slept, Koto also asleep in his arms.  
"Aw." Mom said. "Oh, do you have Nega with you?" Mom asked.  
"Yeah." I said reaching into my pocket. Where is Nega?! I frantically searched my pockets.  
"Nega's gone! Oh no! No no no! Nega will get lost!" I said freaking out.  
"Looking for something?" A heard a voice ask. I looked up to see Low holding Nega.  
"Nega!" I exclaimed.  
"That's right!" Low said sticking her tongue out at me. Then a monster came and grabbed me.  
"Ayane!" Mom shouted.  
"Mom!" I said tears flowing from my eyes. Low floated over and said mockingly,  
"I think it's time for punishment. For disobeying Noise-sama." Low said. The next thing I knew… I was locked up in a cage. Now… all I can do is have faith in my friends and family. And love~ !

**~NORMAL POV~  
-Le Earth!-**  
"We just got her back. And now she's gone again." Ellen said wiping her tears.  
"Ellen, don't worry we'll defiantly get her back." Kanade said trying to comfort Ellen.  
"Don't worry. You'll defiantly get here back." Eri said.  
"Yes. And we should probably go meet up with the others." Kaori said. The three left and met up with them.  
"Min'na! Did you get rid of them yet?" Meiko shouted.  
"I think so!" Music shouted running over to meet them. Then Meiko was grabbed from behind by… you guessed it! Hajin. He put one hand over her mouth and a arm around her waist. A evil smile crept up onto his face.  
"Mhmhm!" Meiko shouted.  
"Meiko!" Song exclaimed. Harmony made her staff appear in her hand. Swung it like a baseball bat at Hajin, missed, tried again, so close, tried once, even closer!  
"LET GO OF MEIKO YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Harmony shouted, this time whacking him on the head. He let go of Meiko, who was traumatized.  
"Alright! I'll leave you crazy bitch! I was just messing around!" Hajin said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Yes, because messing around is trying to sexually harass a girl." Harmony said.  
"Why would I try to do that?! Urgh! Just forget it! I'm getting away from you crazy bitches!" Hajin said and disappeared.  
"Meiko are you ok?" Music asked.  
"I think so." Meiko said still traumatized.  
"Why don't we go back to the bakery." Song said and then they all de-transformed.  
"Yeah." Amane agreed. With that the girls went to the bakery.  
"What are you guys gonna have?" Naomi asked.  
"I can't decide." Yumi replied.  
"What about you Meiko?" Naomi asked. No reply.  
"Meiko?" Yumi asked. No reply.  
"Guys. Meiko isn't here." Kokone said trying to stay calm.  
"Oh no." Kaori said and they all ran out the door.

**-In le Church place-**  
"How'd I get in here?" Meiko asked her voice echoing. She looked around. The light shining through the stain glass windows. She slid her hand across the piano as she walked around it. She spotted the wooden seat thingy used to clean the organs.  
'Since no one's around…' Meiko thought and sat on it and pulled the rope. She looked down at the church.  
"Having fun?" A voice asked and Meiko fell off. Then a pair of arms caught her. She opened her eyes to see a face just a inch or so from her. She slowly turned dark red.  
"What?" Hajin asked sitting her back up.  
"I-I uh…" Meiko said pushing her pointer fingers together.  
"What? You're not embarrassed are you?" He asked.  
"N-no! I-I-I uh… ya know." Meiko said trying to explain but only ended up blushing more.  
"Know what?" Hajin asked leaning closer to her.  
"What are you…" she said trailing off, his face getting even closer now.  
"W-wait…" Meiko said his lips nearing closer to hers. Then their lips touched. (Meiko's kokoro is going dokidoki! Hehe!) Meiko eyes were wide in shock at first, but then they slowly closed and the deep red blush on her face toned down a bit. Then they kissed again. And one more time before…  
"Is anyone in here- oh. Meiko. Hi." Ayane said causally. (You'll find out how she got out in a minute) Meiko pushed him away, but he fell off the thing.  
"Oh! Ayane! W-what are you doing here?" Meiko asked putting a hand behind her head blushing like crazy.  
"Uh… I slipped through the bars of the cage and snuck away… what are you doing kissing that guy?" Ayane asked pointing at the possibly dead Hajin.  
"Oh… uh… I didn't want to! He forced it on me!" Meiko said.  
"The why'd you kiss back?" Hajin asked now standing.  
"I-I d-didn't." Meiko said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Meiko, don't reject the love." Ayane said.  
"I'm outta here." Hajin said and disappeared. Then Ayane helped Meiko down, and they walked back to Lucky Spoon.  
"Remember don't mention… ya know." Meiko said blushing at the memory.  
"Course not." Ayane said before they walked into the bakery.  
"Ayane! Meiko!" They all exclaimed.  
"Meiko! What happened to you?" Kaori asked hugging her.  
"Heh-heh… uh… nothing." Meiko said awkwardly.  
"Ok…" Yumi said a bit confused. Then Ellen was suffocating Ayane.  
"Ellen, please don't kill your daughter." Kanade said. Ellen let go.  
"I'm gonna wake up your brother, he'll be so happy." Ellen said. She walked over to the sleeping boy and lightly shook him awake.  
"Hansuke." Ellen softly said he woke up.  
"Huh?" He asked trying not to wake the sleeping baby in his arms.  
"Your sister is back." Ellen replied moving out of the way so he could see his older sister.  
"Nee-chan!" Hansuke exclaimed handing Koto to Ayane, and running over to his sister hugging her. Ayane hugged him back.  
"I've missed you and mom so much." Ayane said wiping her tears.  
"Aw, happy ending!" Naomi said.  
"Uh… I would say happy ending for this chapter not for the whole story." Amane said.  
"Uh? But… it's the end… right?" Yumi asked.  
"No. Ayane got away, Noise is even more mad now. And my family is still help captive. And we still need Nega. It's just the beginning of the real fight. I suggest you all look out too. There is a long rode a head." Amane explained.  
"Hai." They all said. Then they all ate cupcakes and said their goodbyes. Hummy had to much sugar though. She had a sugar rush. Then she was sugar drunk.  
As for Ayane and Akira… you'll just have to wait and see~ ! ;D

**-  
Nanami: OMFG! Tomorrow. Tomorrow is my yearly check up. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuucccccckkkkk. Fuck.  
Hibiki: Just tone down on the swear.  
Nanami: Fuck no. Anyways… GUESS WHAT?!  
Hibiki: What?  
Nanami: Akane is going to kill Kasai and Akuma and blow up the world 6 times.  
Hibiki: Wha-  
Nanami: WAIT! There is more! Sakura-chan threw Akuma out a window, uh… Akuma snuck into Kasai's bed-  
Hibiki: WHA-  
Nanami: WAIT WAIT! There is still more! Kasai and Akuma got. It. On.  
Hibiki: WHAT?!  
Nanami: Mhmhm! And also guess what?!  
Hibiki: Are you trying to kill me?  
Nanami: Yoru and I got it on! Whoop whoop! And Meiko-chan is gonna have a little fun with Hajin! Yes!  
Hibiki: JUST POST THIS CHAPTER ALREADY!  
Nanami: WAIT! Ok so ya know how I said Kasai and Akuma will get together in chapter 40? Hehe, well, my urge got the best of me and it is now chapter 32! WHOOP WHOOP! And also I have a warning for you all about chapter 36 for Truly Happy. I AM WARNING YOU! Kasai decides to have some fun. Hehe. Ok.  
I hope you all liked this chapter! And I hope I get to work with Sakura-chan again! I still have some fanfics that haven't done cross overs!  
Nya, Tanki, and Live Life!**


	10. Ayane's New Life!

**Nanami: OMFG! I am soooo sorry this is late! But, I have TONS of new ideas for this Fanfiction! I mean, TONS!**

**Utako: Yeah, and most of them are about torturing me! **

**Nanami: Shut up! Don't spoil anything! Also, so, if you haven't heard, on Instagram Kasai got married. And now… she's pregnant! She is having twins! Poor girl! Twins are torture! I have twin little brothers! They are painful! Anyways, let's get to the chapter! **

"Damn this!" Ayane shouted holding down her maid cosplay skirt.

"Ayane, it's not that bad." Kokone said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"YES IT FRICKEN IS!" Ayane shouted blushing.

**-Let's go to the beginning of the day!-**

"Ayane! Let's go!" Kokone shouted from outside Ayane's door to her house.

"You've really gotten close to Tone~nya." Hummy pointed out.

"Yeah! She won't even smile at me!" Amane said.

"That's because you tried to rip her head off multiple times." Kokone said thinking that was pretty obvious.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Ayane said coming out.

"Perfect!" Kokone exclaimed. "Hehe, I wonder what Akira will think!" Kokone added winking.

"N-nani?!" Ayane stuttered turning a light pink. Then she saw someone waiting for her on the sidewalk. "A-Akira!" She stuttered again.

"Get some!" Kokone shouted pushing her into Akira. Ayane blushed a dark crimson red as she looked up at Akira.

"You look really cute in your uniform Ayane-chan." Akira said softly smiling.

"I-I-I do?" Ayane stuttered blushing even more.

"Hai." Akira replied. Then the two just stood their in the lovey-dovey mood.

"Ok love birds, let's get moving! We don't wanna be late!" Kokone exclaimed. Then they all ran to the school as fast as they could, and made it on time. Ayane went to the office, and Akira, Kokone, Utako, and Amane had to push through the sea of fangirls. They all made it to their class.

"Alright! Quite down everyone!" The teacher shouted over the students loud voices. Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention toward the teacher. "Min'na! We have a new student with us today!" The teacher announced. "You can come on in."

Then Ayane walked in. Her shiny, soft hair like cat fur draped around her. The curled ahoge on her head slightly bouncing as she walked toward the front of the class room.

"Please tell the class your name." The teacher said slightly gesturing to the class with her hand.

"Watashi wa, Kurokawa Ayane." Ayane said smiling. Her eyes searched the room for Akira, and she spotted him. He gave her a smile, and she smiled even more and lightly blushed.

"You can take your seat right next to Akiosuke-kun." The teacher said. Ayane walked over and sat next to him.

**-At lunch-**

"Ayane-chan, let's go eat lunch on the roof together." Akira said standing up.

"Sure!" Ayane exclaimed. A few girls glared at her. The girls walked over and rudely interrupted.

"Hi. You're the new girl right? Well, Akira-senpi is ours'." The girl in the front said.

"Well, actually-"

"So who do you think you are? His girlfriend?" She said and the three girls laughed.

"Actually, she is." Akira said putting a arm around her. The girls stopped laughing and stood wide eyed in shock.

"S-since when?!" One girl asked.

"Since this weekend." Akira replied.

"W-wha…" the girls trailed off has Akira and Ayane walked away to meet up with Kokone, and the others. The girls gave Ayane a pissed off glare.

On the roof, Ayane stared down at her food as she slowly ate it.

"Ayane-chan, something wrong?" Akira asked putting a arm around her.

"Well, it just seems like all the girls here hate me." Ayane said looking a bit down.

"I didn't think you would care about such a thing." Utako said.

"Well, I'm a average teenage girl too. I'm not just a heartless songstress." Ayane said.

"They're all just jealous, because you're dating the popular boy." Kokone said. "Those little pimps with stupid little obsessions." She added as she took a bit out off her rice ball. "Just ignore them. Tell' em to piss off and they should listen."

"I'm not saying that!" Ayane said.

"Ok, do it your way." Kokone said as she picked up another rice ball. "And I'm sure once they hear your amazing musical skills, you'll be the talk of the school!" Kokone exclaimed.

"I'm already the talk of the school!" Ayane shouted. She sighed and Akira pulled her a bit closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Things will get better. Don't worry." He said and she forced a smile.

"Ok." She said trying to sound happy. He kissed her forehead and she lightly blushed.

-after school-

"Oi! Nee-chan!" Hansuke shouted running over to Ayane. Ayane hugged him.

"How was school? Did you like it? If there is anyone being mean, I can dispose of their body for you." Ayane said putting her hands on Hansuke's shoulders and bending down to his height.

"N-no! It was fine Nee-chan!" Hansuke said getting a bit scared.

"Good!" Ayane said letting go. The four girls and Hansuke walked down the side walk together towards Lucky Spoon.

"Ne, when will Kotone go back to normal?" Hansuke asked, his voice cracking a bit as he looked down at his feet and stopped. Ayane stopped as well. She kneeled down so she was his height and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry. Well save her as soon as possible. I promise." Ayane said.

"You promise?" Hansuke asked.

"I promise." Ayane said hugging him. She let go after a few seconds. "Alright. Let's get a move on."

"Ok." Hansuke quietly replied and walked beside his sister quietly. Once they arrived at Lucky Spoon they all did there usual tasks. Hansuke was cradling Baby Koto in his arms. He looked at her chocolate brown eyes, and beautiful orange hair. Amane was about to walk in, but she stopped herself. She leaned against the wall next to the door and listened.

"I wish you would turn back to normal soon. But… it would be a shame to see the baby you leave." Koto giggled with a smile. "But… I still can't wait to see the older Kotone again. I never got to tell you… and since you won't remember… I love you, Kotone." Hansuke finished. His eyes teared up a bit, as he watched Koto slowly fall asleep. He remembered playing hide'n'seek with Kotone, Amane, and Ayane as kids.

**~Flashback- Ayane: 11 Amane: 10 Hansuke: 6 Kotone: 5~**

"Hehehe!" Kotone giggled as her and Hansuke hid under a table together.

"Shh!" Hansuke hushed, but found himself gigging too. The two quietly giggled, then they heard footsteps. The two quickly shut their mouths.

"I'm gonna find you!" They heard Ayane sing. Then they were quiet till they couldn't hear Ayane's footsteps anymore. Then the two giggled again.

"I like you Kotone!" Hansuke said through his giggles.

"I like you too!" Kotone said through her giggles.

"Hey! I have a idea!" Kotone exclaimed.

"Nani nani?!" Hansuke exclaimed happily.

"When we are older let's get married!" Kotone exclaimed.

"Married?! Noooo!" Hansuke said still giggling.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! When we are older we can be like my mommy and daddy maybe!" Kotone exclaimed.

"Ok. But when we are older!" Hansuke agreed.

"It's a promise then!" Kotone said and her and Hansuke made a pinky promise.

"Yup! It's a promise! We'll grow up and you'll be my wife!" Hansuke said smiling. Then the table cover lifted up and Ayane face appeared.

"Found ya!" Ayane exclaimed. Then she ran around the hall way chanting: "I win! I win! I found you all! I win! I win! Haha! Suckers! Mwhaha! I am the queen of hide'n'side!"

"Ayane! Be careful! You might break something!" Amane said trying to catch Ayane.

"Ha! Like hell I care!" Ayane said stopping and crossing her arms over her chest evilly smirking.

"Ayane! Don't say bad words!" Amane said gasping.

"Hmph! I don't fricken care!" Ayane said.

"Ayane!" Amane said boiling up with anger.

"Hell, damn, fricken, freak'n, pissed, bitch, fuck, cu-" Ayane cut herself off as she heard footsteps. (I was swearing even worse than Ayane at 11! Haha! I was way worse!) A guard walked by, and Amane gave him a cheerful smile.

"Hi!" Amane said with light pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Good afternoon Hime-sama." The guard said smiling. Amane watched as he walked down the hall out of sight.

"Ohhhh! Someone has a crush!" Ayane said poking Amane's arm.

"N-no! I was just saying hi!" Amane protested.

"AMANE'S IN LOVE! AMANE'S IN LOVE! AMANE'S IN LOOOOVVVVE!" Ayane shouted as Amane chased after her.

"NO I'M NOT!" Amane shouted trying to catch Ayane.

"What's love?" They heard a voice ask. Amane and Ayane stopped.

"Huh?" Ayane asked Hansuke.

"What is love?" Hansuke asked again.

"Love is… you'll understand when you're older." Ayane said failing to explain.

"Ok." Hansuke said looking down.

**~End of Flashback~**

"What is love…" Hansuke asked himself. Then he soon drifted off to sleep with Kotone still sleeping in his arms. Amane stood back up, and said under her breath before walking down the stairs:

"Looks like he's found love."

"Amane! Please go shopping with me!" Utako said as Amane walked down stairs.

"Sure." Amane said.

"Yes!" Utako exclaimed.

**~about a hour later when Utako and Amane come back~**

"Min'nasan! I brought you guys something!" Amane said entering Lucky Spoon with a bag.

"What is it?!" Kokone exclaimed.

"You'll see!" Utako said and her and Amane grabbed the two and pulled them up stairs and then forced maid cosplays on them. Ayane's… was a bit short for her though. Then they pushed the two down the stairs.

"Damn this!" Ayane shouted holding down her maid cosplay skirt.

"Ayane, it's not that bad." Kokone said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"YES IT FRICKEN IS!" Ayane shouted blushing. "God dammit if someone sees me in this-" just then Akira walked into the Bakery.

"Kon'nichiwa I'm here… to see Ayane…-chan…" Akira said trailing off seeing Ayane in a maid cosplay holding down her skirt and blushing a dark red.

"Well, then… why don't we leave you two alone." Kokone said and the others turned to leave.

"You are not leaving me here alone with him!" Ayane whispered grabbing them.

"Ok. I think we can work something out." Amane said evilly smiling. Then they shoved the two in a room together.

"Eh?! Let us out!" Ayane said banging on the door.

"Ayane, it's not that bad. I mean, we're alone. You know you look really cute in that maid cosplay." He said and she turned towards him blushing.

"R-really?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah." He replied softly kissing her. Then they kissed again, and again, and again, which lead to a uncountable amount. Soon… he pulled down one of her sleeves, reviling her shoulder… they were gonna continue, until Utako walked in.

"Uh… what are you guys doing?!" Utako asked. Ayane blushed and put her sleeve back on.

"W-well y-you guys did lock us in a room! Together! Alone!" Ayane shouted blushing.

"Well, WHAT WERE YOU GUYS GONNA DO?! Wait! I don't wanna know!" Utako said, images popping into her head of what they were probably going to do.

"I should probably get going." Akira said breaking the silence.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." Ayane said kissing him quickly.

"See you tomorrow." He said doing the same back. Then he left.

"Can I take this off now?" Ayane asked.

"Sure." Utako replied.

"Oh thank god!" Ayane said relived and shoved Utako out of the room and changed. Then once she was done she came out.

"Oh, I ripped it a bit." Ayane said throwing the maid cosplay at Utako.

**Nanami: Ok! Hoped you liked it! Uh, please review! See ya soon! Bye bye! **


	11. Ayane and Hansuke's Father Is Who!

**Nanami: PREPARE FOR AMAZINGNESS! And do you see the new cover? Do you see Cure Tune? I spent all fucking on that! And she looks beautiful! So if you take it… I will find you. And I will kill you. *^* **

**Anyways, to the story!**

**~Normal POV~**

The bell on the door to the bakery rung has it opened. Ellen looked up from displaying the cake and dropped the tray seeing who it was.  
"O-O-O-O" Ellen couldn't get out his name. Hibiki walked in to see what the noise was about.  
"No way! Ouji! Long time no see!" Hibiki exclaimed.  
"Hibiki, it's nice to see you again." Ouji said smiling. Hibiki noticed something. His eyes. She has seen them before. Ellen was still frozen behind the counter.  
"Ouji." Ellen managed to get out, but in a whisper.  
"Ellen!" Ouji exclaimed seeing her. She blushed and Hibiki shoved Ellen over to him. Then Hibiki remembered where she had seen his eyes before.  
"Oh!" Hibiki said remember. Then she processed it. "Eh?!" She exclaimed.  
"Nani?" Ellen asked.  
"Wait is… Ouji… is he… Ayane and Hansuke's… father?" Hibiki asked still processing it all.  
"W-w-what m-makes y-you think that Hibiki?" Ellen asked hesitating.  
"Well, Ayane has amber eyes, and they both have a bit of blond fur when they are in their cat forms." Hibiki said getting even more suspicious.  
"W-well- I- we- uh, yes. He is." Ellen said giving in.  
"But, when did- where was I-" Hibiki said cutting herself off. "Oh right." She said. Then it was silent. "Well, better go get Kanade!" Hibiki said quickly walking into the kitchen and coming back with Kanade.  
"Ouji, such a long time!" Kanade exclaimed. Then the girls came back from school.  
"Hi girls, and where is Ayane?" Ellen asked her arms crossed over her chest and a eyebrow raised.  
"She said she had some business to take care of." Kokone replied. Knowing what Kokone meant by business Ellen grabbed Ouji's wrist and dragged him out the door.  
"Wait what's-" Kanade said getting cut off.  
"I'll explain for Ellen." Hibiki said.

**-A bit before with Ayane and Akira-**  
"I have some business to take care off." Ayane said winking as the girls left the school and Ayane ran off. She met up with Akira in front of the church. They two walked inside and Ayane spotted the newly polished piano.  
"Why don't you try playing." Akira said.  
"Ok." Ayane said and opened up the keyboard cover thing. She took a deep breath in and out and rested her fingers lightly on the keys. She pressed on key, then another and her finger were soon flying across the keyboard. Then she stopped. She opened her closed eyes and realized she had just played even though not playing once in her life.  
"Wow. I didn't know you know how to play the piano." Akira said stitting on the piano bench with her.  
"Neither did I." Ayane said looking her hands like they were soemthing she had never seen before. Akira lifted her chin lightly so she was looking at him. Then they kissed. And again and again.  
Then through the doors came Ellen holding Ouji's hand. Ouji, not seeing his daughter in 10 years, finds her passionately making out. Ayane stopped and it became quiet, and very awkward.  
"Uh… h-hi mom… and person…" Ayane said breaking the silence. Then Ayane noticed his eyes. They were the same has hers.  
"Urgh! Ayane!" Ellen said very pissed. But it is what to be expected from Ayane.  
"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Ayane said bracing herself.  
"I'm not gonna kill you. But, you are coming with me. Sorry Akira. You can talk to her tomorrow." Ellen said grabbing Ayane's wrist and dragging her along and Ayane gave Akira a confused wave and he did the same.  
"Mom, what's going on?" Ayane asked has her mother dragged her along.  
"Don't you remember him? 10 years ago." Ellen said stopping and holding both Ayane's hands.  
"No. I can't remember anything up to when Hansuke was born." Ayane replied.  
"Nothing? You can't remember anything at all?" Ellen asked a sad look in her eyes.  
"No. Nothing at all. Maybe the brain wash thing hasn't completely worn off yet." Ayane said looking at the guy.  
"Brain wash?" Ouji asked confused.  
"I'll explain that later." Ellen replied.  
"But, I don't get it. Who is he? And what's going on?" Ayane asked clueless.  
"Ayane, he is your father and Hansuke's father." Ellen said slowly. Then millions of memories flooded Ayane's mind.  
"Ayane?" Ellen asked lightly shaking Ayane seeing her emotionless and a bit shocked look. Tears filled Ayane's eye and she hugged her dad.  
"Looks like she finally remembered." Ellen said under her breath. "Alright, let's go get Hansuke. Uh, Ayane. Where is your brother?" Ellen asked.  
"I think he went looking around Major Land with Hummy and Koto again." Ayane replied wiping the remaining tears off her cheeks. Ellen sighed.  
"Well. We're just gonna have to wait till they get back.'" Ellen said. "Well, let's go wait at Lucky Spoon. I still have to explain the the others." When the three got to Lucky Spoon, Hansuke was playing with Koto and Hummy. Hansuke was raising her up and down as she giggled.  
"Hansuke, come here!" Ellen said, and Hansuke gave Koto to Amane and walked over.  
"Nani?" Hansuke asked looking up at his mother.  
"Well… Key, this is your father." Ellen said putting a hand on Hansuke's shoulder.  
"Huh?" Hansuke asked with his jaw hanging open.  
"Ellen! You have some real explaining to do!" Kanade practically shouted as she came out from the kitchen.  
"And I'm screwed." Ellen said.  
"It's ok Ellen." Ouji said putting a hand on Ellen's shoulder. "I'm sure there is not much Kanade can and will do to you once she knows the full story." Ellen let out a sigh.  
"I hope your right." Then Ellen, Ouji, Kanade, and Hibiki all sat down at a table.  
"Ok, Ellen. Please explain." Kanade said.  
"Ok. Well, we may have secretly dated behind your back. And then when we were engaged I thought that if I told you then, you would all be mad… so know you pretty much know the story." Ellen said ashamed.  
"It's ok. We'd never be mad at you." Hibiki said. Then Ellen smirked and raised a eye brow.  
"Nani?" Kanade asked.  
"Hibiki… you never told us who Kokone's father is. So? Who is it? Hm?" Ellen asked leaning in a bit.  
"To be honest… I really don't know." Hibiki replied. Then Kanade and Ellen got a bit worried.  
"What do mean?" Ellen asked.  
"Well… I just woke one morning pregnant and," Hibiki paused pulled a wedding ring out of her pocket. "And this was on my finger."  
"Have you tried DNA tests?" Kanade asked.  
"Yes. Many times. They were never able to find a DNA match." Hibiki replied.  
"Wow… Hibiki, I'm so sorry. I wish we had been there to help you out." Ellen said.  
"No, it's fine! I mean, I was able to get through it. So everything turned out ok." Hibiki replied with her usual big smile. But… smiles are like band-aids. They cover up the pain, but it still hurts. But in this case, not only does it cover up the pain… but also a secret.  
Ouji decided to move in with Ellen, Ayane, and Hansuke. Ayane and Hansuke were ok with it, and Ayane was glad to be able to see her dad again. But, she was also a bit disappointed because this meant she would have to be extra sneaky with Akira. (I think you know what they are gonna do soon)  
Later that night while Hibiki was getting ready for bed, she noticed a box in the closet that had not been unpacked. She pulled it out and opened it. Inside were piles of paper with DNA test results on them. Hibiki got a bit curious and been to read over the papers. She noticed something strange and different however. There was a gene that was slowly increasing from when Kokone was a baby, to the age of ten. Then from the age of ten to the previous year, it had rapidly increased. She read over a few notes from doctors and the notes had described this unknown gene to be strange and almost un-human like. It said the gene is capable of changing Kokone mentally and also physically. Hibiki put it all together and realized what this meant…  
Kokone's father was not human.

* * *

**Nanami: I was NOT suppose to give you that ending! But I couldn't help myself! Ok, well I hoped you liked that, um, please leave me some reviews, I wanna know how I did on that chapter! And feel free to guess away on Kokone's father! Hint: He is a OC so don't bother guessing characters from Suite.  
See ya later Seishins! And get prepared for dirty things coming soon! Starting in chapter… 16! Which is…  
16 - A Amazing Reunion!  
Guess who is in town? Kenzaki Hakika! The daughter of Cure Sword along with her friends! Kokoro, Hira (Deal with it Haki.), Takako, and her boyfriend, Ikari! It's a crazy reunion, that they never thought could be so dirty thanks to Hakika.  
So thanks Hakika! :p your 13 girl, so stop fucking Hira's brother 24/fucking 7! Oh well… Makoto's problem! Not mine!**


End file.
